Protektif Overdosis
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: OP5-We're Perfect... : "Karena kami ada untuk menyempurnakan dirimu Tetsuya." Kenyataan tentang masa lalu Tetsuya dan kelima kakaknya terkuak disini. *Kumpulan one-shot* Warn : typo, OOC parah, AU yang menyimpang, dll. Pairing : Tetsuya x GoM!Protektif. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Memiliki satu orang kakak yang protektif, pasti membuat ruang gerak seorang adik menjadi terbatas. Apalagi jika mempunyai lima orang kakak yang super protektif, pasti rasanya akan sangat—

Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya, coba tanyakan pada Tetsuya. Pemuda yang baru saja menginjakkan usia 16 tahun ini memiliki lima orang kakak laki-laki yang sangat super duper protektif. Seijuurou si sulung adalah pemuda dengan surai merah dan manik heterochome, merupakan pemimpin perusahan keluarga, mengantikan peran ayahnya yang meninggal karena kecelakan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tujuan hidupnya hanya satu, memastikan semua hal sesuai dengan prediksinya.

Shintarou, atau biasa dikenal dengan dr. Shintarou merupakan dokter muda menawan dengan surai hijau dan manik zamrud mempesona, yang kini sudah mengambil alih rumah sakit mendiang sang ibu yang meninggal setelah melahirkan si bungsu, motto hidupnya adalah selalu berpegang teguh pada pendapat oha-asa.

Putra ketiga Atsushi, terlalu mencintai makanan melebihi segalanya, mendirikan sebuah toko kue sejak lulus kuliah. Perawakannya tinggi menjulang lebih dari dua meter dengan surai ungu panjang melebihi telinga dan manik yang senada dengan surainya. Memiliki wajah yang jenaka, namun akan berubah jadi garang saat ada pengunjung yang tidak membayar di tokonya. Keinginan hidupnya hanya satu, ingin memakan sang adik paling bungsu (?), maksudnya ingin membuat kue yang mirip dengan wajah imut sang bungsu.

Si muka mesum, dekil dan tukang tidur. Daiki adalah putra keempat. Pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah ini bercita-cita menjadi seorang penjaga pantai dengan tujuan dapat memandang remaja-remaja muda dengan bikini-bikini mereka yang super aduhai. Bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, surai dan manik matanya yang berwarna navy blue, ditambah dengan kulit yang coklat eksotis memang sangat mendukung penampilannya menjadi seorang penjaga pantai. Keinginan terbesar dalam hidupnya yang sampai sekarang belum terpenuhi adalah mendandani adik bungsunya dengan bikini model terbaru.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, tinggal putra kelima. Sang model ternama Ryota. Pemuda yang masih duduk ditahun terakhir SMA ini tak kalah menawannya dengan kakak-kakaknya. Rambutnya pirang menggoda, ditambah dengan manik sewarna coklat madu sangat menunjang penampilannya untuk menjadi model internasional. Misi hidupnya adalah selalu menyayangi Tetsuya sepanjang hidupnya.

Jangan ada yang heran kenapa mereka memiliki surai dan manik mata yang berbeda untuk ukuran saudara sekandung. Salahkan saja sang ibu yang merupakan seorang dokter kandungan, sehingga sering membuat eksprerimen-eksperimen yang membuat wajah, postur tubuh dan sifat keenam putranya menjadi sangat berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Protektif Overdosis***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Tetsuya x GoM!Posesif**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU parah**

**DLDR, R&amp;R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-Shot 1 : Si Bungsu Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tirai berwarna biru itu disibak, membuat sesosok pemuda dengan surai baby-blue sedikit beringsut dan kembali bergelung pada selimut tebalnya, menghalangi cahaya surya yang mendobrak masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

"Tetsucchi... sudah pagi –ssu, ayo bangun. kau tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamamu masuk SMU bukan?"

Sang pemuda yang sebelumnya menyibak tirai, kini sudah berpindah ke samping ranjang dan mulai membangunkan sang adik yang nampak masih enggan untuk menerbitkan manik azurenya.

"Tetsucchi... ayo bangun –ssu." panggil sang kakak sambil menguncangkan bahu sang adik dengan lembut.

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang sebelumnya dipanggil Tetsucchi itu menguap lebar, dengan bedheadnya yang nampak seperti super seiya, manik azurenya nampak malas walaupun usah dikucek berulang kali dengan tangan pucat miliknya.

"Ryota-nii... selamat pagi. Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Mou~ Tetsucchi, sekarang sudah waktunya sarapan dan semua orang sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

Manik azure itu membola, selarut apa semalam dia bergadang, sehingga sekarang dia harus bangun dengan sangat terlambat. Oh... dan demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Tetsuya tidak ingin melihat wajah masam sang sulung jika dia terlambat sampai di ruang makan.

"Aku akan segera berge—"

Kalimat itu terpotong, karena sepasang tangan asing sang kakak kini sudah mulai menjamah piamanya dan bergerak untuk membuka kancing satu persatu.

"Apa yang niichan lakukan?"

"Membantu Tetsucchi mandi seperti biasanya."

Wajah datar itu merengut kesal, pipinya mengembung dan jemarinya menepis sepasang tangan sang kakak yang terus bergerilya di atas piamanya.

"Aku sudah besar niichan, sudah SMU. Tolong biarkan aku mandi sendiri."

Gantian, kini sang kakak yang mengembungkan pipinya, tidak terima dengan penolakan sang adik.

Tetsuya segera turun dari ranjang, mendorong sang kakak agar segera keluar dari kamar pribadinya, dia tak ingin membuat keempat kakaknya makin kesal karena si bungsu yang tak kunjung muncul untuk sarapan.

**( -_- )**

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, Tetsuya sudah melesat menuju ruang makan mansion besar milik keluarganya, beberapa pelayan yang hilir mudik di sepanjang lorong menyapa sang tuan muda yang dibalas dengan senyuman ringan dari Tetsuya, dia harus bergegas, dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk acara makan pagi.

Pintu tinggi dari kayu pohon oak, didorong sehingga menerbitkan pemuda dengan berbagai surai warna-warni, berbagai macam bentuk tinggi badan dan wajah yang berbeda sedang duduk rapi menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing. Seijuurou duduk tepat di ujung meja, menempati kursi yang dulu selalu digunakan sang ayah sebelum meninggal, di sebelah kirinya sang kakak kedua, Shintarou sedang duduk sambil mengelus sebuah boneka anak ayam berwarna kuning, yang disinyalir sebagai lucky itemnya hari ini berdasarkan titah sang oha-asa yang mulia. Di depan Shintarou, duduk Atsushi sambil memeluk sekantong makanan kecil, si pemilik kedai kue ini memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya makanan, di samping Atsushi duduk sang model Ryota dengan senyum cerahnya, sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan penuh semangat pada pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan.

"Tetsucchi~ Tetsucchi~ " panggilnya ceria, tak menghiraukan si sulung yang bermuka masam.

Di depan sang pemuda blonde, duduk sang putra keempat Daiki, wajahnya nampak malas seperti biasa, dengan diselingi kuap sesekali. Dan tempat duduk Tetsutya adalah tepat berhadapan dengan Seijuurou, tempat dimana mendiang sang ibu selalu duduk ketika makan.

"Kau terlambat Tetsuya."

Suara tajam itu langsung menohok si bungsu yang baru saja mengeser tempat duduk, benar dugaannya, dia akan kena damprat karena telat masuk ke ruang makan.

"Maaf, Sei-nii... semalam aku bergadang, sehingga aku telat bangun."

Si sulung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, heterochomenya menghujam tajam pada azure yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Kau tahu kan Tetsuya, kita tidak akan memulai sarapan jika semua belum berkumpul."

Iya... iya... Tetsuya tahu beraturan itu, tidak bisakah sang kakak pertamanya ini sedikit melonggarkan peraturan yang ada di rumah. Tidak semua manusia bisa sesempurna dirinya.

"Sudahlah Seijuurou, karena sudah siang lebih baik kita memulai sarapannya, nanodayo."

Tetsuya ingin sekali mencium sang kakak bersurai lumut ini, oh... betapa baik hatinya sang kakak yang tsundere ini, kerena telah mengalihkan pembicaraan di depan sang sulung yang absolut.

"Nee~ benar... aku sudah sangat kelaparan, dan aku butuh asupan karbohidrat –ssu." si putra kelima yang blonde, menghentak-hentakkan garpu dan pisau yang ada di tangannya dengan heboh.

Heterochome itu kembali menghujamkan tatapan tajamnya, namun korban yang kurang beruntung kali kini adalah si blonde yang baru saja menjelma menjadi toa berjalan, Ryota kicep di tempat, tatapan sang sulung memang begitu mengerikan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, berani sekali kalian memotongnya."

GLEK

Selesai sudah semuanya, jika Seijuurou sudah bertitah, tak akan ada yang kembali punya kekuatan untuk menentang sang sulung yang merangkap sebagai kepala keluarga. Heterochome itu sekali lagi kembali menatap si bungsu yang masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sepertinya kau masih perlu didisiplinkan lagi Tetsuya," azure itu melotot sempurna, telinganya tidak salah dengarkan? Ada nada yang sangat mengancam sampai pada dua belah telinganya. Tetsuya sangat berharap tuli seketika.

"—Kau akan tetap ku antar jemput saat sekolah."

"Tapi niichan, kita kan sudah sepakat. Aku akan bebas saat aku masuk—"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah, Tetsuya."

Semua pasang mata nampak menatap penuh kasihan pada si bungsu yang hampir terkaca-kaca, kebebasannya terengut kembali tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Pembicaraan selesai, kita mulai sarapan sebelum hari semakin siang."

**( -_- )**

Desahan napas itu beulang kali di dengar Seijuurou, mahluk mungil nan manis yang kini duduk berdua dengannya di bangku belakang sebuah lexus mewah nampak memanyunkan bibir panjang-panjang. Gerutuan samar juga ikut terdengar, salahkan saja suasana yang sunyi senyap sehingga bisa membuat Seijuurou dengan leluasa dapat mendengar desah, resah si bungsu.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nadanya yang mengejek.

"Niichan jahat." dua penggal kata itu membuat Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya, heran. Tentu saja.

"Kau sudah tahukan kalau aku tidak pernah setuju dengan usulanmu yang 'ingin bebas' itu."

Wajah yang cemberut itu kini makin cemberut ditambah dengan pipi yang dikembungkan.

"Aku sudah besar niichan. Jadi tolong berhentilah bersikap seolah aku masih kecil."

"Orang dewasa tidak akan membutuhkan orang lain untuk sekedar membangunkannya dipagi hari. Dan juga bisa mengatur waktunya sendiri untuk datang tepat waktu saat sarapan."

Oh... hanya karena hal sepele itukah sehingga Tetsuya kembali terkungkung karena kebebasannya terengut lagi oleh sang kakak? Kalau begitu salahkan saja Tetsuya sang semalam terlalu senang karena berharap hari ini adalah hari perdananya merayakan kebebasan sehingga membuatnya tak dapat tidur karena euforia yang berlebihan.

Decit mobil beradu dengan jalanan yang menandakan SMU Seirin sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah."

Seijuurou berpesan pada sang adik yang mulai membuka pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Sei-nii tidak perlu repot-repot, bekerja saja dengan tenang. Jangan perdulikan aku."

"Oh... jadi kau lebih memilih aku mengerahkan seluruh pengawal kita hanya untuk menjemputmu, begitu Tetsuya?"

"Huh—, terserah niichan saja."

BLAM

Bunyi pintu mobil yang dibanting mengakhiri perbincangan adik dan kakak itu, dan pada detik berikutnya lexus hitam melaju membawa sang sulung yang makin lebar menampilkan seringainya.

**( -_- )**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, penat menjalari siswa baru SMU Seirin, siapa yang bilang bahwa acara perkenalan tidak akan membuat kaki menjadi sangat kram seperti sekarang. Hampir dua jam berdiri ditengah-tengah lapangan sekolah hanya untuk mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah adalah acara paling menyakitkan sepanjang masa.

Dan kini telinga Tetsuya kembali sakit ketika satu panggilan khas itu hingap ditelinganya.

"Tetsucchi~"

Tetsuya berbalik dengan gerakan slow motion, dan manik matanya membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat pirang melambaikan tangan dengan wajah yang super ceria didampingi navy blue yang nampak malas di samping kirinya, dan si jangkung ungu di sebelah kanannya.

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya pura-pura tidak mengenal tiga pemuda yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang, ingin rasanya Tetsuya menjadi setipis sutra sehingga membuatnya nampak kasat mata.

"Apa yang niichan lakukan disini."

Tak ingin menjadi seorang adik yang durhaka pada kakaknya, mau tidak mau, rela tidak rela Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari menyongsong ketiga kakaknya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sekolah Tetsucchi." satu lengan terjulur untuk mengacak-acak surai baby-blue pemuda yang terlihat paling mungil.

"Tapi Ryota-nii kan juga harus berada di sekolah."

"Aku bosan berada di sekolah, lagipula kenapa Tetsucchi tidak memilih satu sekolah denganku –ssu."

'Karena aku tidak mau kau selalu mengikutiku niichan.' batin Tetsuya

Tapi seorang Tetsuya yang baik hati tidak mungkin menjawab dengan kata-kata sekejam itu, "Aku hanya merasa bahwa sekolah ini sangat cocok untukku niichan." dan jawaban itulah yang terlontar senutupi alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Daiki-nii juga kenapa ada disini? Tidak kuliah?" tanya Tetsuya kini ditujukan pada pemuda yang menjulang tak jauh darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sekolamu aman Tetsu, memastikan tidak ada berandalan yang akan menganggumu."

"Bohong, pasti Daiki-nii hanya ingin melihat apakah di sekolahku ada wanita cantik yang bisa dikencani, iya kan?" tuduh Tetsuya dengan nada yang terdengar merendahkan.

"Kau terlalu rendah menilaiku Tetsu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti itu." Ganti sekarang telapak tangan besar pemuda tan mengacak-acak surai si bungsu, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu Atsushi-nii? Kenapa juga ikut ke sekolah?"

"Mou~ aku mengantar ini pada Tetsuchin." sebuah kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain berwana biru disodorkan padanya. Dan Tetsuya hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan setelah itu menerima kotak bekal yang terjulur.

"Nee~ karena kita sudah berada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian berjalan-jalan untuk melihat sekolah baru Tetsucchi –ssu."

Buru-buru Tetsuya merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk menghalangi ketiga kakaknya yang berniat menerobos masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Sebaiknya niichan segera kembali, aku sebentar lagi juga harus mulai masuk ke kelas."

"Sekarang kan baru saja mulai istirahat makan siang Tetsu, tidak mungkin istirahat berakhir secepat itu."

"Kepala sekolah Seirin sangat disiplin, sehingga istirahat makan siangnya juga dikurangi." kilah Tetsuya.

"Jika memang seperti itu, Tetsuchin harus pindah sekolah saja. Aku tidak ingin Tetsuchin sekolah di sekolah yang kepala sekolah jahat seperti itu."

Salah kata, salah kalimat. Seharusnya Tetsuya tak perlu mengatakan hal bohong seperti itu, sehingga membuat ketiga kakaknya makin merangsek untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Sudahlah niichan... Aku sudah besar, tolong biarkan aku bersekolah sendiri." Tetsuya masih berusaha menghalangi ketiga kakaknya yang ingin menginfasi sekolahnya. Dia tak ingin kejadian yang lalu-lalu terulang kembali. Dimana saat SMP semua kakaknya menemaninya saat hari pertama sekolah. Semua kakaknya bergerombol menunggui Tetsuya selayaknya mengantar siswa TK yang baru mulai sekolah.

Satu persatu bahu sang kakak didorong pelan, secepatnya Tetsuya harus mengusir kakak-kakaknya sebelum mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dan membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

Dan dengan berat hati ketiga pemuda menawan itu harus rela meninggalkan sekolah sang adik, dari pada melihat sang adik menangis karena sedari tadi manik azure itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

**( -_- )**

Saatnya pulang sekolah, hari ini dapat Tetsuya jalani dengan tenang. Siang tadi Tetsuya juga berhasil menghalangi kakaknya yang ingin merangsek masuk ke sekolahnya, walaupun Tetsuya harus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, wajah moe dengan tambahan manik yang berkaca-kaca. Setidaknya satu jurus itu selalu berhasil untuk membuat kakak-kakaknya—minus Seijuurou tentunya— meloloskan semua permintaannya.

Tetsuya mendesah saat manik azurenya menangkap sebuah lexus hitam sudah terparkir rapi di depan sekolahnya. Sang kakak menepati janjinya untuk menjemput secara pribadi. Tak seperti kakak-kakaknya yang lain, si kakak yang satu ini sangat sulit dikalahkan, apalagi dengan jurus moe miliknya. Bisa dipastikan si sulung hanya akan menambahkan kesengsaraan padanya.

Mondar-mandir sepanjang koridor, tidak membuat Tetsuya menemukan ide cemerlang untuk menghadapi sang kakak, Tetsuya selalu merasa heterochome milik sang kakak itu bisa melihat bergerakan yang dilakukan sehingga membuatnya selalu terpojok dan kalah.

Satu ide gila terlintas, jika Tetsuya tak mampu menghadapi sang kakak secara langsung, lebih baik kabur saja. Dan pada detik berikutnya, Tetsuya sudah melesatkan kakinya menuju gerbang belakang sekolah, dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauh dari area sekolah.

"Berhasil... aku bebas." Teriaknya bersuka cita.

**( -_- )**

Bermeter-meter kaki Tetsuya berlari, dan kini dia harus berhenti karena tempat yang didatangi sangat asing baginya. Tetsuya yang bagaikan pangeran mansion, tak pernah menginjakkan kaki sendirian. Selalu ada pengawal atau sang kakak yang menemaninya. Dan kini pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu terdampar di daerah antah berantah, gedung-gedung tinggi menghalangi cahaya mentari yang semakin tenggelam, bau menyengat sampah membuatnya mual, dan suara-suara asing nan berat membuat bulu romanya meremang dan memaksanya mengirimkan sinyal pada otak bahwa situasi yang akan dihadapinya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Tersesat, sendirian, tanpa bertahanan dan ketakutan.

Tetsuya mundur perlahan sambil memasang ekspresi waspada, ditambah dengan kuda-kuda yang mencoba untuk bertahan apabila ada bahaya mendekat. Namun sayangnya prediksi Tetsuya meleset, bahaya tidak datang dari depan tapi dari belakang, sebuah lengan terjulur dan membekap Tetsuya dari belakang, sebuah sapu tangan menghalangi satu-satunya alat pernapasan miliknya, harum kloroform membuatnya pusing dan pada detik berikutnya tubuhnya melemah dan kesadarannya hilang sempurna.

**( -_- )**

Pening menjalari kepala Tetsuya, kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Sebuah pemandangan asing terpampang sempurna, walaupun tempat itu cukup gelap, setidaknya Tetsuya cukup sadar untuk mengartikan dia bukan berada di mansionnya yang mewah.

Sebuah denting logam menarik perhatiannya, membuat Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri, dan disambut dengan tatapan dingin pria tambun dengan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tato. Seringai kejam terpasang di wajahnya, perlahan langkah pria itu mendekati sang pemuda.

Insting alami Tetsuya menyuruhnya untuk segera menghindar dari situasi menegangkan ini, namun kaki dan tangan yang terikat pada sebuah kursi membuat pergerakannya sangat terhambat. Decit kursi yang berusaha digeser membuat sang pria makin menyeringai kejam.

"Mau kemana kau bocah? Tenang saja, kakakmu sedang dalam perjalanan kesini dengan uang jaminan untuk menyelamatkanmu."

DEG

'Aku korban penculikan dengan tebusan.' batin Tetsuya polos.

"Manusia seperti kalian sangat mengganggu, kalian dengan santainya berfoya-foya dengan uang hasil warisan, sedangkan kami harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi."

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya berteriak dan membantah semua tuduhan tidak masuk akal itu. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sang kakak tertua yang siang malam membanting tulang mempertahankan perusahan sang ayah. Sayangnya mulut yang dibekap lakban itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun.

"Dan kakakmu yang dokter itu, hanya bermain-main saja dengan nyawa orang lain. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang kehilangan putriku satu-satunya."

Tetsuya semakin geram mendengar tuduhan yang terlontar dari pria dihadapannya yang sedari tadi hanya menghujat keluarganya, tanpa tahu bagaimana mereka mencoba menjalani hidup dengan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya diusia yang sangat belia.

Lelehan hangat mengalir dari sudut mata Tetsuya, kini dia sadar kenapa semua kakaknya menaruh rasa khawatir yang berlebihan padanya, dia si bungsu yang belum dewasa, yang tak bisa menjaga diri sendiri adalah santapan empuk bagi orang-orang yang berniat buruk pada keluarganya.

'Maafkan aku niichan.' penyesalan itu memang selalu ada diakhir peristiwa, Tetsuya merasakan sesak di dadanya, dengan sangat bodohnya dia mengabaikan perintah sang kakak. Jika saja Tetsuya tahu hal ini yang akan terjadi, dia tidak akan kabur dari sang kakak, dia akan memilih untuk patuh dan mengikuti titah sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis bocah! Kau takut? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jika kakakmu datang tepat waktu yang membawa uang sebanyak permintaanku."

Tawa sang pria pecah, seringai kejam terpampang pada wajahnya yang penuh codetan luka. Dan tanpa diduga Tetsuya, satu jambakan keras memaksanya menengadah, dan tepat disaat itu sebuah tendangan pada pintu ruangan itu membuat semua orang dalam ruang menatap tidak suka pada pemuda yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Lepaskan Tetsuya."

**( -_- )**

Seijuurou datang bersama tiga pengawal kepercayaannya, semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Tetsuya baru sadar ternyata mereka tidak berdua saja di dalam ruangan yang disinyalir sebagai sebuah gudang terbengkalai ditengah kota. Terdapat tak kurang sepuluh pria dengan badan yang kekar ada disana, yang selama ini berdiam didaerah gelap dalam gudang tersebut.

Sepuluh pria kekar mengeroyok para pengawal yang dibawa Seijuurou, baku hantam tak terelakkan, darah segar mengalir sepanjang wajah yang terkena tinju dari lawannya, luka lebam dan membiru menghiasi para pria yang kini sedang bertarung tanpa takut mati. Dan Seijuurou melangkah pelan, menuju sang adik yang masih terisak. Seluas senyum dikulum Seijuurou sebelum melepas lakban yang menghambat suara Tetsuya. Satu jemari terjulur untuk menghapus setitik air mata yang membasahi pipi sang adik. Hingga sebilah pisau teracung dan sebuah peringatan yang terlambat karena Tetsuya yang terlalu tercengang karena peristiwa yang terjadi terlalu cepat didepan matanya.

"Sei-nii~"

**( -_- )**

Semua sangat terlambat, bagaikan gerak slow motion yang sangat pelan, pisau yang teracung dari pria yang tadi menjambak surai Tetsuya, tanpa ragu menghujamkan pisau ditangannya untuk menyerang Seijuurou yang berusaha melepaskankan Tetsuya dari ikatan pada kaki dan tangannya. Darah segar mengalir dari bahu yang tergores pisau, Tetsuya tak bisa berbuat banyak, kedua kaki dan tanganya masih dalam keadaan terikat. Air mata yang awalnya berhenti saat melihat sang kakak datang, kini kembali mengalir saat melihat raut kesakitan yang diperlihatkan sang kakak. Hati Tetsuya ngilu seketika, tak tahu harus berbuat apa demi keselamatan sang kakak.

"Jangan sakiti niichan! Sakiti saja aku, aku rela bertukar tempat dengannya!" ya... satu-satunya hal yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan hanyalah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, salahkan saja kedua tangan dan kakinya yang masih terikat.

"Jangan sakiti niichan." Dan sekeras apapun usaha Tetsuya untuk menahan tangis, buktinya air mata itu masih mengalir. Ada rasa takut bercampur perih terlukis di sana.

Seolah mendapat suntikan tenaga hanya kerena mendengar suara tangis sang adik pecah, dengan tenaga yang berkumpul, satu tinjuan telak menghantam sang pria yang tadi penusukan pisau, pria tambun itu tersungkur dan disambut dengan hujaman tinju tak terelakkan dari para pengawal mereka yang kini penampilannya sama babak belurnya dengan para penjahat, namun untungnya mereka masih sanggup berdiri, berbeda dengan para penjahat yang sudah terkapar di lantai, tak berdaya.

Senyum disunggingkan Seijuurou dengan sedikit terpaksa, sebelum tubuh bersimbah darah itu limbung dan terkapar di depan Tetsuya yang kini berteriak histeris.

"NIICHAN..."

**( -_- )**

Walaupun Seijuurou sempat pingsan, namun dia sangat menolak untuk dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, alasannya hanya satu, jika di rumah sudah ada dokter handal kenapa perlu bersusah payah dan membuat heboh semua orang dengan datang ke Rumah Sakit.

Dan di sinilah semua saudara itu berkumpul, di dalam kamar si sulung Seijuurou. Tetsuya tak henti-hentinya menangis, hingga matanya sembab. Bibir mungilnya berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata maaf penuh penyesalan.

"Niichan... aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku niichan jadi terluka."

"Sudahlah Tetsuya berhentilah menangis, sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungimu."

"Aku berjanji niichan, mulai hari ini tidak akan membantah kata-kata niichan lagi." masih dengan suara sengau dan isakan dan tertahan, Tetsuya meneguhkan hati untuk berjanji di depan sang absolut, tak ingin kejadian menyedihkan seperti tadi terulang kembali.

Satu senyum dikulum Seijuurou, lengan yang tidak dibebat perban mengelus lembut kepala sang adik. "Itulah yang ingin aku dengar darimu, Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N:**

Ini hanya kumpulan one-shot yang menceritakan Tetsuya yang menjadi bungsu dan memiliki lima kakak yang super lebay dalam menjaga si kecil *dibantai GoM*

Disini Author bingung harus memakai nama keluarga apa. Ada yang bisa membantu /digemplang/

Ohya... jangan ada yang tanya bagaimana cara ibu mereka membuat eksperimen yang menjadikan putra-putranya menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda, di fic ini mereka berenam sunguh benar-benar saudara kandung. (~/\~)

Semoga para reader menikmati fic yang saya bawakan, jangan keburu ditutup dulu, ada sedikit epilog untuk bonus... ^^

**Epilog**

Semua perusuh sudah diusir oleh Shintarou dengan alasan agar Seijuurou dapat beristirahat, walaupun awalnya semua adik-adiknya tidak mau meninggalkan kamar si sulung, terutama Tetsuya yang sangat merasa bersalah menginginkan dia tetap di sana untuk menemani sang kakak, namun niat itu terpaksa digagalkan Shintarou, karena dia punya kawajiban untuk mengintrogasi tindakan sang kakak yang terbilang cukup eksterim walaupun terhitung sangat heroik.

"Berhenti seolah-olah kau benar-benar korban sabetan pisau Seijuurou." Shintarou menatap tajam pasiennya yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang king size miliknya.

"Ucapanmu tajam seperti biasa Shintarou." lelah dengan posisi tidur yang sedari tadi dipertahankan, Seijuurou meregangkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas penat.

"Aku tanya padamu, apa maksudmu merencanakan penculikan pada Tetsuya, dan berpura-pura terluka." sang dokter muda itu bersedekap memandang sang kakak yang nampak senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar tanya darinya.

"Tetsuya harus sedikit didisiplinkan, dia terlalu berani secara terang-terangan menentangku." seringai terulas, membuat Shintarou sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi tidak harus dengan menakutinya seperti itu, nanodayo."

"Itu hanya sedikit hukuman dariku Shintarou, ah... aku lelah Shintarou, sebaiknya kau juga segera beristirahat,"

Seijuurou mengibaskan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusir si adik, walaupun alasannya lelah namun sebenarnya Seijuurou hanya ingin mengingat setiap ekpresi takut, khawatir dan sedih yang sangat jarang dimunculkan si bungsu di depan umum.

"Huh, dasar bocah." dengusnya dan senyum samar itu siap mengiringi setiap penggalan ingatan Seijuurou tentang peristiwa hari ini ke alam mimpi.

**End of Epilog**


	2. Chapter 2 : Festival Kembang Api

Satu malam di ruang makan mansion mewah milik keluarga Akashi, duduk berderet di ruang makan seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Dalam khusuk saat bersantap malam, satu suara rendah dari ujung meja, membuat lima pemuda yang lain mengongak memandang ke arah si bungsu yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ano niichan~" mulainya lirih, "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa—"

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi Tetsuya, lebih baik segera katakan apa yang kau inginkan." potong si sulung dari ujung meja di depan Tetsuya.

Kalimat Seijuurou mau tak mau membuat si bungsu terdiam sejenak, satu tarikan napas dilakukan, mental dipersiapkan untuk rangkaian kata selanjutnya.

"Sabtu depan akan ada festival kembang api di sekolah, aku ingin datang bersama niichan semuanya." dan satu senyum dikulum, berharap jawaban indah akan terdengar dan mengabarkan berita baik.

"Aku pasti akan datang –ssu, aku juga ingin melihat kembang api bersama Tetsucchi." koar Ryota bersemangat, "Nee~ bagaimana dengan yang lain? Semua pasti bisa datang menemani Tetsucchi kan?" tanya sang model kepada keempat kakaknya yang lain, yang sedang memasang pose berpikir khas milik mereka masing-masing.

"Aku juga akan datang Tetsu, aku akan dengan senang hati merangkap menjadi _bodyguard_ pribadimu jika perlu." satu cengiran Daiki lakukan bersamaan dengan lengan kekarnya terjulur untuk mengacak-acak surai si bungsu.

"Mou~ asal Daicchi jangan terlalu genit, dan mengoda remaja-remaja yang datang saja –ssu," goda Ryota yang dibalas dengan deathglare dari kakak yang hanya berjarak dua tahun darinya.

"Dengar itu Daiki, jangan selalu mengoda remaja-remaja dan memperlihatkan ototmu yang tidak seberapa itu, nanodayo." Shintarou ikut berkomentar, membuat pemuda tan itu hanya makin mendengus kesal. "Aku akan mengatur shif kerjaku, agar aku bisa datang untuk mengawasi kalian supaya tidak mempermalukan nama keluarga kita, nanodayo."

'Mengawasi apanya? Bilang saja ingin ikut juga. Dasar tsundere.' batin Ryota dan Daiki bersamaan.

"Lalu Atsushi-nii dan Seijuurou-nii bagaimana? Bisa datang kan?" takut-takut Tetsuya bertanya, dia tau benar sang kakak sulung adalah orang yang gila kerja. Tapi mereka sudah lama tidak pernah berkumpul bersama, setidaknya dia juga punya hal juga kan untuk berkumpul dengan kakak-kakak tercintanya.

"Selama di sana ada makanan, aku akan ikut Tetsuchin."

Keempat kakaknya sudah menyanggupi akan datang, dalam benak Tetsuya sudah terbayangkan bagaimana bahagianya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kakak-kakak terkasih, tinggal menunggu satu belah bibir mengucapkan pengakuan akan turut bergabung juga.

"Seijuurou-nii bagaimana, bisa datang?"

Lima pasang manik berbeda warna menatap lekat-lekat si sulung yang masih khidmat menyantap makan malamnya, merasa ada yang tengah menunggu jawabannya. Satu lengan menopang dagu, menatap lurus azure di depannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku datang Tetsuya?" tanya si sulung tajam.

Anggukan dan senyum terkembang diberikan Tetsuya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah aku akan datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Protektif Overdosis***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Tetsuya x GoM!Posesif**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU parah**

**DLDR, R&amp;R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-Shot 2 : Festival Kembang api**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari sabtu yang cerah~**

"Empat puluh derajat celcius." ujar Shintarou saat melihat termometer yang sebelumnya berada di dalam rongga mulut pemuda bersurai baby-blue yang kini terkapar di atas ranjang nuansa birunya.

Ryota mencoba mengukur demam si bungsu menggunakan telapak tangannya dan pada detik berikutnya, pemuda blonde itu harus mengibaskan telapak tangannya karena tubuh sang adik yang kelewat panas. "Demammu tinggi sekali Tetsucchi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin Tetsu, kenapa setelah pulang sekolah kau jadi demam seperti sekarang?" tanya sang kakak keempat, sepasang jemarinya mulai melepas satu persatu kancing yang melekat pada kemeja biru gelap miliknya.

"Mou~ apa yang kau lakukan Daicchi."

"Yang akan kulakukan adalah ini."

Selesai menanggalkan kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh kekarnya, tanpa aba-aba Daiki melesat ke atas ranjang sang adik dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat-erat.

"Aku akan terus memeluk Tetsu sampai demamnya berpindah pada tubuhku." jawabnya bangga. Dan rasa bangga itu sekejab harus menghilang saat sebuah tangan terjulur dan memukul kepalanya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, mungkin karena saking kerasnya batok kepala Daiki.

PLAK

Dan pukulan sayang pada kepala navy blue dari pemuda yang tadi menggenggam termometer menjadi akhir dari tindakan konyol Daiki.

"Berhentilah bertindak konyol, aku tidak akan sudi merawatmu jika kau juga ikutan sakit, nanodayo." hardik Shintarou tidak suka dengan sikap sang adik.

"Aku tidak bertindak konyol, itu adalah cara paling cepat menurunkan demam." kilah Daiki tak mau kalah.

"Dari mana kau dapat ide gila seperti itu? Demam Tetsuya tidak akan turun dengan cara mesum seperti itu, demamnya akan segera turun jika dia minum obat dan berstirahat."

"Sudahlah... jangan bertengkar, lebih baik kita segera merawat Tetsucchi, -ssu."

Mau tak mau, Ryota yang merasa cukup waras di sini harus mengelarai bertengkaran kedua kakaknya, tumben sekali meraka bersitengang, biasanya malah dirinya dan Daiki yang suka bertikai, sekarang kenapa kakaknya yang seorang dokter muda juga ikut-ikutan meladeni si dekil Daiki.

Ryota mendesah, semua ini pasti karena Tetsuya mendadak demam, semua pasti akan berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut si bungsu.

Dan Tetsuya hanya bisa terkikik kecil melihat tingkah kakak-kakaknya, hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan dia malah terkapar di atas ranjang karena demam. Padahal kemarin dia hanya pulang dengan kaos dan celana yang basah karena keringat, tanpa sempat mandi atau berganti pakaian seusai latihan basket. Apa karena hal sepele seperti itu, dia jadi masuk angin dan demam. Sungguh hal yang sangat memalukan untuk diungkapkan.

Dalam suasana yang masih gaduh akibat pertikaian Daiki dan Shintarou, masih dengan suasana Ryota yang mencoba menenangkan amarah kedua kakaknya, dan dengan Tetsuya dengan kikikannya. Pintu dengan dua daun pintu terjeblak terbuka, menampilkan pemuda dengan surai merah dan ungu yang membawa satu nampan makanan di belakang si sulung yang membuka pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Membuat gaduh di depan adik kalian yang sakit? Apa kalian tidak punya otak?" baritone itu bergema garang membuat ruangan yang sebelumnya gaduh menjadi hening seketika.

**( -_- )**

"Ayo buka mulutmu Tetsuya..." sesendok bubur disodorkan sang kakak pada pemuda yang kini duduk sambil bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri niichan." kilah si bungsu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau— apa kau berniat membantah perintahku?"

Gelengan kepala dilakukan Tetsuya, "Aku malu niichan~" gumam Tetsuya jujur. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda enam belas tahun itu tidak malu, jika makan disuapin sang kakak dengan penonton yang berjubel pada sisi ranjangnya.

"Jadi, aku harus mengusir mereka semua supaya kau mau makan?"

"Bukan seperti itu, tolong biarkan aku makan sendiri niichan." senjata moe ala Tetsuya kembali dilancarkan dan, Viola~ tumben sekali kali ini berhasil dengan suksesnya pada Seijuurou. Karena dengan ajaibnya nampan berisi bubur dan segelas susu itu beralih tangan menjadi tepat di pangkuan si pasien.

"Dalam sepuluh menit kau harus sudah menghabiskan buburmu, Tetsuya. Jika tidak, aku pastikan nanti siang kau akan aku suapi secara pribadi." dan ancaman Seijuurou ditanggapi Tetsuya dengan senyum ala malaikatnya.

Satu suapan...

Tetsuya melihat sekeliling, di ujung ranjang ada pemuda blonde sedang menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, manik matanya memancarkan binar yang menyilaukan, menusuk-nusuk seperti tatapan anak anjing yang terbuang di tengah badai.

Suapan kedua...

Tetsuya merasa ada lengan kekar yang membebani lehernya, menoleh ke samping dan manik azure itu mendapatkan pemandangan Daiki beserta cengiran khasnya dengan nyaman sedang mengalungkan lengan coklat eksotisnya pada leher pucat sang adik.

Suapan berikutnya...

Tak jauh dari ranjangnya sedang berdiri sang dokter muda, kedua manik zamrudnya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Tetsuya. Walaupun genture tubuhnya nampak cuek dan kelihatan tidak peduli.

Suapan selanjutnya...

Tak jauh dari Shintarou, Atsushi sedang duduk bersila. Sama dengan yang lain, mahluk ungu ini juga mengawasi sang adik yang tengah menyantap buburnya, hanya saja Atsushi tak lupa untuk menyantap cemilannya sendiri.

Suapan terakhir sebelum Tetsuya tersedak, karena melihat sang kakak sulung yang duduk di samping ranjangnya menampakkan seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuya meremang luar biasa.

"Kenapa niichan masih di kamar Tetsuya? Sekarang sudah siang." teriak Tetsuya pada kelima kakaknya yang masih enggan mengubah pusat pendangannya.

Pemandangan yang mengagumkan tersaji di depan manik azurenya. Merah, ungu, hijau, biru dan kuning berkumpul, mengelilingi dirinya yang masih bergelung selimut di atas ranjang, hanya untuk mengawasi setiap gerak tangan dan bibir yang menyantap satu mangkuk bubur.

'Apa tak ada objek yang lebih menarik dari pada melihatku seperti ini?' batin Tetsuya lesu.

Dan jika saja Tetsuya cukup peka untuk melihat bagaimana sorot mata kelima kakaknya, jawabannya adalah Tidak ada, tidak ada objek yang lebih indah daripada itu. Tetsuya dengan bedheadnya, piama yang mempertontonkan jelas lekuk tubuhnya karena sudah bersimbah keringat, ditambah dengan wajah datar yang memerah karena demam. Jadi jangan pernah salahkan kakak-kakakmu, Tetsuya. Jika kini mereka tak juga beranjak dari kamarmu karena masih terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Aku bolos hari ini." jawab serentak keempat pemuda yang sebelumnya menatap adik mereka lekat-lekat. Namun begitu mendengar jawaban yang serentak membuat empat pemuda itu hanya saling melempar tatapan tidak suka, dan ditambah dengan tatapan tajam dari Seijuurou pada satu persatu adiknya.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan berniat bolos hari ini?" baritone Seijuurou memulai sesi perdebatan panas pagi ini.

"Hari ini, hari sabtu sekolah pasti hanya sebentar, lagipula aku ingin menemani Tetsucchi –ssu, kasihan Tetsucchi sendirian di rumah, -ssu."

"Apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk membolos? Berangkat sekolah sekarang Ryota." perintah Seijuurou tegas dan tajam. Bagaikan anjing kecil yang baru saja dibuang, remaja delapanbelas tahun menunduk sambil berderai airmata meninggalkan ruangan sang adik.

"Aku akan pulang cepat Tetsucchi, jaga dirimu –ssu." pesan Ryota dengan pose dramanya sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Siapa lagi, yang tadi bilang mau membolos?"

"Hari sabtu kuliahku memang libur, jadi aku tidak terhitung membolos." ujar Daiki yang masih setia mengalungkan tangannya pada mahluk mungil di sampingnya.

"Bukannya kau harus masuk kelas tambahan karena nilaimu yang berada di bawah rata-rata, huh?"

JLEB

Kalimat tajam yang tepat sasaran, langsung menghujam hati Daiki hingga tak berbentuk.

"Segera kembali ke kamarmu dan bersiap-siap berangkat kuliah Daiki."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Dua serangga berhasil diusir.

"Lalu Atsushi? Kenapa kau belum berangkat? Apa kau tidak membuka toko kuemu?"

"Aku ingin menemani Tetsuchin yang sedang sakit Seichin." jawab Atsushi masih tetap dengan posisi bersilanya di dekat ranjang Tetsuya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menutup tokomu selama-lamanya Atshushi?" tanya Seijuurou tajam, sambil menyeringai ke arah sang adik bersurai ungu itu.

"Baik~ Baik~ aku akan membuka toko sekarang." dengan sangat enggan, Atsushi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan ke arah ranjang, mengulurkan lengan panjangnya sejenak untuk mengusap puncak kepala si bungsu. "Sampai jumpa Tetsuchin, semoga cepat sembuh."

Tersisa satu penganggu.

"Kau tak berangkat ke Rumah Sakit, Shintarou?" tanya Seijuurou pada satu-satunya pemuda yang masih bertahan di dalam kamar Tetsuya.

"Aku bertugas merawat Tetsuya." jawab Shintarou datar.

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu Shintarou?" mengabaikan nada mengejek yang terselip dalam tanya sang kakak, dengan tenang sang dokter muda itupun menjawab. "Aku dokter Seijuurou, aku yang lebih tahu bagaimana merawat orang yang sedang sakit, kau pikir siapa lagi yang akan merawat Tetsuya?"

"Jadi kau mau mengabaikan semua pasienmu yang ada di Rumah Sakit? Apakah begitu?" debat Seijuurou mulai panas, karena kesulitan mengusir adik pertamanya itu.

"Bukan seperti itu juga, aku akan berangkat jika sudah memastikan Tetsuya baik-baik saja." itu adalah alasan terbaik yang dimiliki Shintarou untuk bisa lebih lama berada dalam kamar sang adik.

"Aku baik-baik saja Shintarou-nii, jangan khawatir, jadi niichan bisa berangkat ke Rumah Sakit dengan tenang." namun nampaknya sang adik dengan kurang ajarnya malah mengusirnya tanpa belas kasihan. Dan parahnya adalah... "Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya? Lebih baik kau bergegas untuk segera berangkat, Shintarou." si sulung merasa menang karena mengusiran lembut yang di terimanya.

Shintarou hanya mendesah, berhenti memprotes dan memutuskan melangkah keluar dari kamar Tetsuya setelah meletakkan obat di meja samping ranjang. "Selama aku tidak mengawasimu, pastikan kau memimun semua obat yang aku sediakan."

Anggukan diberikan si bungsu sebagai jawaban sebelum Shintarou melanjutkan kaliamatnya "Karena aku tidak suka jika ada yang menyebutku dokter yang tidak becus menangani pasien yang hanya kena demam."

Empat kakaknya sudah menghilang dan tersisa satu pemuda dengan surai merahnya, masih tetap di samping ranjangnya tanpa ada niat untuk berpindah tempat.

"Lalu kenapa Sei-nii masih ada di sini? Tidak berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Tetsuya masih dengan mencoba melahap bubur yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku sedang memastikan kau menghabiskan buburmu dalam sepuluh menit Tetsuya, dan sekarang sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit, jadi mau tidak mau nanti siang aku akan pulang dan memastikan kau makan langsung suapan dari tanganku." kalimat panjang lebar dari sang kakak, membuat Tetsuya membeku di tempat. Salahkan konsentrasinya yang buyar karena adegan usir mengusir oleh Seijuurou sehingga Tetsuya lupa dengan titah sang kakak.

Dan satu seringai tersungging di bibir Seujurou sebelum surai merah pemuda itu lenyap dari manik azure karena ditelan pintu kamarnya.

**( -_- )**

Siang hari, adegan kembali terulang. Dimana merah, hijau, ungu, navy blue dan pirang kembali bergerumbul di depan baby blue yang kini tengah disuapi sang kakak. Semua pemuda itu tidak membantah saat sang kakak menyuruh mereka untuk berangkat walaupun pada akhirnya kelima pemuda itu buru-buru pulang setelah menyelesaikan semua urusannya dengan sangat cepat. Berharap mereka bisa menemani si bungsu yang tengah terkapar sakit.

Perasaan hangat menyergap relung hati Tetsuya, walaupun kadang dia merasa jengah dengan sikap kakaknya yang terlalu protektif, tapi Tetsuya masih menganggapnya dalam kadar wajar menurut versinya.

"Nee~ nanti malam kita semua jadi berangkat kan?" tanya Tetsuya mencoba mengingatkan pada sang kakak tentang janjinya untuk hadir pada acara festival kembang api yang sudah diumumkan Tetsuya minggu lalu.

Lima pemuda saling bertatapan satu sama lain, tidak mungkin mereka melupakan janji mereka dengan si bungsu, tapi keadaannya sekarang berbeda, mana mungkin mereka akan pergi jika yang mengajak malah terkapar karena demam.

"Tapi kan Tetsucchi sedang sakit –ssu," mulai Ryota dengan nada ragu-ragu. "Kita tunda saja perginya, tunggu sampai Tetsucchin sembuh, ya..."

"Tapi kan niichan sudah janji akan datang?"

"Tapi kau sedang demam Tetsu, tidak mungkin kita berangkat kalau kau masih demam, kau malah tidak sembuh-sembuh." sambung Daiki

"Sebelum malam, demamku pasti akan turun. Dan kita harus pergi bersama." tegas Tetsuya.

"Walaupun demammu sudah turun, kau masih tidak boleh berkeliaran apalagi waktu malam, angin malam hanya akan membuat tubuhmu kembali terserang demam, nanodayo." sekarang giliran Shintarou yang memberikan argumen.

"Aku akan memakai jaket tebal supaya tidak masuk angin lagi." kilah Tetsuya, lagi.

"Lagipula setiap tahun festival kembang api selalu ada kan Tetuchin, jika tahun ini tidak bisa datang, bagaimana kalau tahun depan kita datang bersama."

Manik azure itu memancarkan sinar sedih yang kentara, hancur sudah semua bayangan indah yang dibangunnya dalam mimpi seminggu ini, hilang sudah impiannya yang ingin bersenang-senang dengan semua kakaknya di malam festival kembang api.

"Sei-nii~" suara lemah Tetsuya coba memanggil sang kakak yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. "Kita akan pergi bersama-sama ke festival sekolah kan malam ini?" dan jurus moe plus puppy eyes kembali dilancarkan.

"Tidak Tetsuya... selama kau belum benar-benar sembuh kita tidak akan keluar kemana-mana." tegas Seijuurou, mengabaikan wajah moe yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Jadi andaikan sebelum malam demamku sudah turun, kita tetap berangkat kan?"

"Tidak..."

Kesal dengan penolakan yang dilakukan sang kakak, emosi Tetsuya sedikit terpancing untuk memperontak. Selimut disibak, sepasang kaki mungil berusaha turun dari ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsucchi?" teriak Ryota mulai panik melihat tingkah sang adik yang mulai turun dari ranjang.

"Menyakinkan pada niichan semua bahwa aku sudah sembuh sehingga nanti malam kita bisa pergi bersama."

Tubuh ringkih itu mencoba berdiri dengan kedua telapak kakinya, pening yang menjalari kepala bersurai baby-bluenya diabaikan, lemas pada tubuhnya akibat demam tak dihiraukannya, semua dilakukan demi suksesnya acara malam ini.

Dua kakak Tetsuya melangkah mendekati si bungsu yang kelihatan bisa tumbang kapan saja.

"Jangan memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini, Tetsu."

Bagaimana pun juga tak akan ada yang cukup tega membiarkan tubuh ringkih sang adik tanpa topangan. Kini Daiki dan Ryota saling bekerjasama untuk menopang tubuh si bungsu yang masih keras kepala karena ingin berdiri sendiri.

"Sudah cukup Tetsucchi, Seicchi... tolong katakan sesuatu." pinta Ryota pada si sulung yang terlihat mulai beranjak dan hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu.

"Tak ada yang perlu aku katakan lagi, jika aku bilang kita tidak akan pergi itu berarti satu hal. Kita tidak pergi." ujar Seijuurou tanpa berniat membalikkan badan pada sosok rapuh di belakangnya.

"Seichin, apa tidak bisa kita pergi sebentar. Kasihan Tetsuchin, sepertinya dia sangat ingin pergi." bujuk Atsushi yang kini mencoba menyusul langkah Seijuurou.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa kata Seijuurou, jika dia sudah berkata tidak akan pergi, itu artinya tidak akan ada dari salah satu dari kita yang akan pergi. Lagi pula dengan tubuh Tetsuya yang lemah seperti itu bisa dipastikaan dia akan terserang demam lagi." jelas Shintarou panjang lebar. Manik zamrudnya memandang sang adik dengan tatapan sendu, tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu si kecil. Setidaknya menjaga kesehatan Tetsuya adalah hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang ini.

"Niichan~ lihat aku! Aku sudah bisa berdiri sendiri, aku sudah sembuh... SUDAH SEMBUH!" teriak Tetsuya, menghentikan Seijuurou yang berniat medorong pintu kamarnya.

Menepis kedua lengan yang sedari tadi penopang tubuh ringkihnya, Tetsuya ingin membuktikan pada si sulung bahwa dia tidak sedang berbohong jika sudah sembuh.

"Jika kau yakin sudah benar-benar sembuh, coba kau berjalan ke arahku sekarang." perintah itu langsung mendapat proters dari empat pemuda yang lain, sekali lihat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bisa tahu kalau si bungsu hanya berbohong tentang kesembuhan dirinya.

Tak menghiraukan teriakan dari kakak-kakaknya yang lain, yang ada dalam pikiran Tetsuya hanya melangkah menuju si sulung yang sudah menantinya di dekat pintu. Langkah demi langkah di buat Tetsuya, sambil menahan pening di kepala, gemetan pada kakinya, dan demam yang hampir menyita konsentrasinya.

Satu senyum dikulum dengan bangga ketika kini Tetsuya sudah berdiri dihadapan Seijuurou, "Aku bisa niichan, aku sudah sem—" satu pukulan telak pada tengkuk Tetsuya merebut seluruh kesadaran si bungsu, tubuh ringkihnya limbung dan berakhir pada dekapan Seijuurou yang baru saja memberikan pukulan telak pada dirinya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Selamat tidur Tetsuya..."

**( -_- )**

"Ya..."

Satu panggilan membuat gerak azure yang masih terbalut dalam kelopak mata bergerak dengan gusar.

"Tetsuya..."

Dalam alam bawah sadarnya dia tahu, yang memanggil dirinya adalah salah satu dari lima kakaknya.

"Tetsuya... sudah malam, nanodayo."

Azure itu terbelalak, otaknya mengolah kata 'sudah malam' dengan mengedarkan pandangannya seantero kamar, dan hasil yang didapatkan hanya lampu-lampu kamar yang menyala, tirai biru pada dua jendela besar kamarnya juga sudah ditutup, ketika azure itu melirik jam dinding terdekat, napasnya tercekat karena waktu yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk festival yang mulai pada pukul tujuh malam.

"Sudah cukup lama kau tidur, atau lebih tepat disebut dengan pingsan. Dan sekarang waktunya kau minum obat, nanodayo."

Satu lengan Shintarou mengulurkan satu resep obat beserta segelas air putih pada si bungsu, dan diterima dengan ekspresi datar namun syarat dengan ekspresi yang kecewa.

"Setelah selesai minum obat, pakai jaketmu dan temui Seijuurou di ruang makan."

Tetsuya hanya mendesah samar, sejak kapan semua kakaknya berubah seperti si sulung, selalu memerintah. Setelah memastikan Tetsuya menelan semua obatnya, Shintarou pun beranjak dan meninggalkan kamar si bungsu.

Desahan napas panjang dilakukan Tetsuya lagi, punggung tangannya diarahkan pada dahinya. "Sudah tidak demam." gumamnya sambil cemberut.

Terimakasih pada Seijuurou yang sudah membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri lebih dari delapan jam, sehingga dia melewatkan acara festival kembang api di sekolahnya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa mendengus saat mengingat kejadian di siang hari, rasa kesal mencongkol jauh dalam relung hatinya, namun anugerah wajah datarnya bisa dengan sempurna menyembunyikan semua rasa jengkel yang mengerogoti hatinya. Satu lengan meraih jaket berwarna biru gelap yang tersampir di sisi ranjang. Langkah kakinya bergegas menuju ruang makan.

**( -_- )**

Suara ricuh, ribut dan gaduh memenuhi ruang makan. Tetsuya yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu ruang makan, keningnya berkerut. Entah sejak kapan ruang makan keluarganya terdengar seperti pasar yang penuh dengan ibu-ibu pengosip. Ragu-ragu, Tetsuya mendorong dua daun pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

Dan bibirnya terkatup tak percaya, tak ada kata yang bergulir keluar, manik azurenya bercahaya terang, senyum bahagia jelas nampak pada wajah datarnya, menghapus semua kesal dalam dadanya, menghilangkan kecamuk hati yang meradang.

"Jadi kita semua akan pergi ke festival sekolah kan?"

Melihat kelima kakaknya yang sudah rapi dengan berbagai macam yukata, tentu pikiran si bungsu hanya tertuju pada satu kata 'festival'. Kelima kakaknya sangat mempesona dalam balutan yukata berbagai warna, rata-rata memakai warna dengan menyesuaikan warna surai mereka masing-masing dengan corak yang tidak terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang aku katakan tadi siang Tetsuya? Kita tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." baritone itu tetap berkata tajam, tak ada rasa sesal dalam balutan nada suaranya setelah membuat si bungsu pingsan sekian lama.

Tetsuya kembali mendengus kesal, hilang sudah semua euoforia tentang kembang api, ramainya stan makanan, dan berbagai macam permainannya. Dia sadar sangat sadar, malam sudah larut dan mungkin festival sekolahnya sudah dimulai sejak tadi.

"Lalu kenapa niichan berpakaian seperti itu?"

Masih dengan pipi tembam yang merengurut kesal, telunjuknya mengabsen satu persatu kakaknya menunjuk tajam pada pemuda-pemuda yang masih duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Kita akan ke festival, Tetsucchi~" teriak Ryota sambil menghaburkan diri untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih si bungsu.

"Tapi kan Sei-nii bilang kita tidak akan pergi kamanapun." kembungan pada pipi Tetsuya makin menjadi, karena kalimat sang kakak yang tak dapat dicerna otaknya.

"Karena kita memang tidak akan pergi ke sekolahmu, Tetsu." Daiki menambahkan dan bergerak mendekat sambil mengacak-acak surai si bungsu.

"Lagipula, acara di sekolah Tetsuchin pasti sudah dimulai sejak tadi." raksasa ungu Atsushi juga ikut mengelilingi si bungsu, sekantong cemilan dalam pelukannya, dan sekotak maibo dijulurkan untuk sang adik.

Shintarou adalah orang terakhir yang melangkah kakinya mendekati Tetsuya, satu kain hitam panjang ada pada tanganya, dan pada detik berikutnya kain hitam itu sudah melilit dan menghalangi pandangan si bungsu.

"Shintarou-nii apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tetsuya dalam gelap yang dialaminya. Sebuah sentakan pada tubunya sebagai jawaban. Dan tanpa melihat Tetsuya tahu bahwa tubuhnya sudah diangkat dalam gendongan salah satu kakaknya.

**( -_- )**

Kain hitam itu dibuka, menampilkan azure yang mulai terpana dengan pemandangan di depannya. Halaman belakang yang biasanya terhampar rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang dan sebuah lapangan bola basket di sudut yang lain kini disulap menjadi satu halaman penuh dengan stan makanan dan mainan khas festival. Hias lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi setiap stan dan dilanjut mengintari kolam renang yang terdapat di tengah-tengah halaman.

"Inilah festival kita, Tetsuya..."

Manik azure itu terlalu terpaku pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, sehingga sedetik dia melupakan kehadiran kakak-kakaknya yang berderet di belakangnya. Bahu ringkih si bungsu bergetar halus, manik azurenya berkaca-kaca saat mengetahui sebesar apa usaha yang dilakukan kakaknya untuk mewujudkan keinginan kecilnya.

"Tetsucchi senang kan –ssu?"

Kaki kecil Tetsuya melangkah mendekati si model yang berdiri paling ujung. "Aku yang menyiapkan yukatanya –ssu." Koarnya bangga, dan Tetsuya harus sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi si pirang. "Terimakasih Ryota-nii, yukatanya sangat indah."

Meninggalkan Ryota yang sedang blussing, Tetsuya berpindah menghadap Daiki yang berdiri di samping sang model.

"Aku yang memasang lampu-lampunya Tetsu." ucapnya sambil memukul dadanya sendiri dengan bangga. Senyum dikulum Tetsuya sebelum lengan sang kakak ditarikan agar bisa mendaratkan kecupan pada pemuda berkulit eksotis tersebut. "Terimakasih Daiki-nii, lampunya sangat indah."

"Tetsuchin, aku yang membuat semua kue malam ini." kekehan pelan diberikan Tetsuya, sebelum kode tangan pucatnya meminta si raksasa agar menduduk ka arahnya. "Terimakasih Atsushi-nii, aku yakin makanannya pasti enak." dan kecupan manis diterima Atshushi dengan senang hati.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku yang menyiapkan semua tenda dan hiasannya, nanodayo." Shintarou hanya bersedekap sambil sesekali menaikan kaca matanya yang melorot.

Senyum tak henti-hentinya berhias dalam bibir pucat Tetsuya, dan si bungsu harus berjinjit kembali untuk mendaratkan kecupan pada kakak keduanya. "Terimakasih Shintarou-nii, karena sudah bekerja keras menyiapkannya."

Tinggal satu kakak lagi yang harus dihadapinya, kaki mungilnya melangkah menghadap pemuda yang tingginya tak terlalu jauh dengan tingginya sendiri.

"Terimakasih Sei-nii," gumam Tetsuya pelan. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun Tetsuya." baritone itu tetap bernada penuh arogan walau dalam suasana mengharu biru seperti sekarang. Azure itu menatap tajam haterocrome sang kakak, "Aku tahu, pasti Sei-nii yang merencanakan semua ini." jarakpun dieliminasi Tetsuya agar bibir hangatnya menyentuh pipi si sulung dan meninggalkan sembutan merah di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N:**

Gomen (~/\~) kalau one-shot kedua ini ceritanya membosankan, dan terlalu panjang. Saya belum pernah membuat one-shot sepanjang ini *pundung*

Untuk yang pengen Midorima, atau yang pengen Tetsuya kencan. Maaf belum bisa dihadirkan. Mungkin pada one-shot selanjutnya~ (jika ada yang mau menanti, dan mau baca...) #plak

Waktunya balas review~

**[Megumi]**

Terimakasih sudah review Megumi-san. ^^

Sekuel ya? Ini sekuelnya sudah dipublis, semoga Megumi-san berkenan membaca dan review lagi...

**[Yuzuru]**

Terimakasih sudah review Yuzuru-san. ^^

Akashi memang dewanya raja tega, tidak perduli Tetsuya yang sudah mengharu biru... *dirajam gunting*

Sekuel ya? Ini sekuelnya sudah dipublis, semoga Yuzuru-san berkenan membaca dan review lagi...

**[Mel]**

Terimakasih sudah review Mel-san. ^^

Reques anda akan ditampung, ditelaah dan diproses ficnya. XD

Saya juga sudah memikirkan plotnya tapi, kadang WB tiba-tiba menyerang *Dasar Authot nggak guna* #plak

Semoga Mel-san sabar menanti~~~

Ada bonus Epilog bagi yang masih ingin membaca kelanjutannya~~~~

**Epilog**

**Minggu pagi yang cerah~**

Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya yang cemberut, dihadapannya terkapar empat pemuda dengan berbeda warna tengah terbaring saling bersisihan pada dua ranjang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah dipindahkan oleh pelayan mereka ke dalam kamarnya.

Berkat istirahat panjang selama lebih dari delapan jam (baca : pingsan), Tetsuya bangun pagi dengan keadaan yang segar bugar, festival pribadi kemarin sungguh menyenangkan. Dimulai dengan saling mengunjungi setiap stan permainan satu persatu, kemudian mencicipi kue setiap stan yang ada, acara dilanjut dengan menikmati indahnya kembang api dari pinggir kolam renang. Dan berakhir dengan acara saling dorong, saling tarik terjun dalam dingin air kolam renang.

Petaka diawali dengan canda Daiki dan Ryota yang saling dorong satu sama lain membuat si pirang tercebur dalam kolam, merasa tidak terima pirang menarik yukata Daiki dari dalam kolam, gerakan reflek luar biasa yang dimiliki pemuda tan itu membuat dengan kurang ajarnya menarik lengan yukata si sulung yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Menyadari bahaya datang, buru-buru Shintarou mengendong si bungsu agar tidak ikut ditarik dan tercebur dalam kolam yang dingin, tepat disaat Ryota menarik ungu yang masih sibuk menyantap cemilannya di samping kolam, membuat cemilan dalam pelukan Atsushi mengambang indah di atas air.

Selesai menjauhkan si bungsu dari kolam yang kini sedang terjadi perang sirat air oleh Ryota, Daiki dan Atsushi, Shintarou mendesah pelan dan kembali ke arah kolam berniat untuk membantu si sulung yang bersendekap di sudut dengan wajah kejam miliknya. Dan sialnya, sebelum niat baiknya dilaksanakan lengan Ryota lebih cepat menarik kaki dokter muda untuk turut bergabung dalam dinginnya air kolam renang bersama saudaranya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka semua bodoh, masuk angin hanya kerena hal seperti itu." tak terenyuh sedikitpun dengan keadaan adik-adiknya, Seijuurou menyilangkan kaki duduk pada sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang.

Tetsuya mendengus kesal, menatap wajah si sulung yang nampak memerah karena tengah menahan demam yang sama seperti adik-adiknya.

"Sei-nii lebih baik juga ikut berbaring seperti niichan yang lain."

Tak kenal takut, Tetsuya berkacak pinggang menjulang dihadapan si sulung.

"Aku tidak sakit Tetsuya, kenapa aku harus ikut berbaring bersama mereka."

Melihat sang kakak yang tetap keras kepala, mengundang punggung tangan Tetsuya untuk menyentuh kening si sulung. "Demam niichan tinggi sekali."

"Huh, hanya demam biasa, kau tidak perlu berlebihan Tetsuya."

Dengusan kesal terang-terangan dilakukan Tetsuya di depan si sulung yang masih keras kepala. Satu tarikan tangan dilakukan Tetsuya, memaksa agar Seiijuurou mau menuruti perintahnya, tapi bukan Seijuurou namanya jika dia rela saja diperintah, bahakan oleh si manis Tetsuya.

"Baik... aku akan menurutimu untuk berbaring, jika kau setuju memenuhi satu syarat dariku," satu alis baby-blue bertaut, diikuti dengan deathglare dari para pemuda yang sedang bersisihan di atas ranjang tak jauh darinya.

"Asal niichan mau ikut berbaring dan istirahat, aku akan mengabulkan syarat yang niichan ajukan."

Satu seringai nampak dari bibir Seijuurou, membuat empat pemuda yang lain bergidik ngeri, sedangkan si bungsu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku hanya mau dirawat secara pribadi olehmu." Kalimat ambigu itu diakhiri dengan colekan seduktif pada dagu si bungsu dan teriakan cemburu dari empat manusia yang lain.

**End of Epilog**


	3. Vanila Milkshake

Dengan napas yang hanya tersisa satu-satu diujung tengorokan, kedua kaki kecilnya terus dipacu untuk tetap berlari, dipaksa untuk menghindari kejaran dan bersembunyi jika hampir tertangkap. Derap langkah kaki pria-pria di belakangnya membuat Tetsuya tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk sekedar menghitung berapa banyak pengawal keluarga Akashi yang kini mengejarnya.

"Kejar tuan muda. Jangan sampai kalian kehilangan jejaknya," teriak salah satu pria dengan setelan serba hitam pada rekan-rekannya.

"Tahan tuan muda, jangan sampai keluar rumah!"

Napas Tetsuya makin terkikis habis, sudah lebih dari enam puluh menit adegan kejar-kejaran, dengan imbuhan sembunyi dan ditemukan dilakoni Tetsuya. Pengawal-pengawal serba hitam itu tak juga bosan mengejarnya, nampak tak lelah untuk mencari sampai di sela-sela tersempit setiap ruangan untuk menemukan tubuh mungil Tetsuya yang tengah bersembunyi.

**( -_- )**

Hari ini hari minggu yang seharusnya dihabiskan dengan suasana penuh suka cita bersama kelima kakaknya seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, bagaikan nasib sial dan malang manimpa Tetsuya bersamaan. Hari minggu biasanya semua kakaknya akan libur dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, tapi kini mendadak kelima-limanya mendapat panggilan mendadak untuk pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Si sulung langsung melesat pergi setelah sarapan saat sekertaris pribadinya mengabarkan tentang masalah di kantor milik keluarga Akashi. Seperti si sulung, kakak keduanya juga langsung bergegas berangkat ke Rumah Sakit, saat asisten dokternya mengabarkan bahwa ada pasien yang mendadak kolaps. Dan kakaknya yang ketiga juga langsung menghilang saat ada yang mengabarkan padanya bahwa toko kue kebanggaannya kebakaran.

Tetsuya mendesah saat menyaksikan satu persatu kakaknya keluar dari mansion miliknya, harapan besar diberikan si bungsu pada dua kakak yang tersisa, dan ungkapan permintaan maaf penuh sesal diungkap oleh mereka, firasat aneh menghantui Tetsuya, dan firasat buruk itu terbukti saat kakak keempatnya menenteng tas olahraga, sebuah pertandingan basket antar universitas sudah menunggunya, dan sebuah pemontretan majalah juga sedang menantikan kehadiran si kakak kelima.

Rasa bosan dan kesepian mulai mengerogoti benak Tetsuya, karena sampai siang hari tak ada satu dari lima kakaknya menampakkan batang hidung dan menepati janjinya untuk berusaha pulang secepatnya. Setiap hari hidup di tengah limpah kasih sayang dari lima orang kakak yang selalu menemaninya sepanjang waktu membuat Tetsuya cepat merasa bosan dan kesepian apabila dalam keadaan sendiri seperti sekarang. Membaca novel favoritnya tidak kunjung membuat pemuda manis itu bisa memangkas rasa bosan dan sepi yang dideranya.

Desahan napas berulang kali dilakukan, manik azurenya tak lelah menatap setiap detik pada sang penunjuk waktu, berharap waktu segera berlalu dan dapat cepat membawa kelima kakaknya untuk beranjak pulang.

Bersyukur satu ajakan datang pada pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu. Ajakan berjalan-jalan dari salah satu teman barunya di Seirin langsung disanggupi si pemuda manis. Setidaknya ajakan jalan-jalan dari teman barunya yang bersurai crimson itu bisa membantunya untuk membunuh waktu sampai kakak-kakak tercinta sampai di rumah.

Sumpah demi gunting yang selalu dibawa si sulung. Tetsuya mengeram kesal, azure cerahnya melotot marah pada ponsel biru di genggamannya, walaupun wajah manisnya masih berekspresi datar. Lima penolakan masuk melalui gendang telinga si bungsu, berputar pada memorinya dan berdengung bagai gema yang tak kunjung hilang. Berbagai macam alasan diutarakan kelima kakaknya yang syarat penuh dengan kata penolakan saat Tetsuya meminta izin untuk pergi sejenak bersama temannya yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika.

Masa bodoh, jika dia akan dicap menjadi adik yang durhaka, adik yang membantah perkataan kakaknya, bahkan Tetsuya sudah tidak peduli lagi jika si sulung akan marah dengan tindakannya. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, salahkan saja semua kakaknya yang katanya akan selalu menemani Tetsuya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi di hari minggu ini, Tetsuya malah ditinggalkan sendirian, dan malah tidak mendapatkan izin saat hendak keluar.

Niat sudah diucap, tekad sudah dibulatkan dan jemari kaki mungil itu mantap melangkah untuk meninggalkan mansion mewahnya sendirian.

**( -_- )**

Mengumpulkan kembali pasokan oksigen untuk asupan paru-parunya, Tetsuya yang kini sedang berjongkok bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, berharap pasukan siap mati keluarganya tidak bisa menemukan tubuh munggilnya yang tersamar hijau dari semak yang lebat. Sebelah tangannya memeriksa jam pada ponsel biru miliknya, dia hanya memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit untuk memenuhi janji yang disanggupinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tetsuya harus segera keluar dari situasi pengejaran ini, jika dia tak ingin membuat teman barunya bosan menunggu kedatangannya. Baby-blue itu sedikit menyembul membelah semak di depannya, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan saat azure itu tak menangkap satupun pria berbusana serba hitam mengetahui pergerakannya, sekuat tenaga Tetsuya berlari sekencang yang dia mampu untuk meraih gerbang tinggi menjulang tak jauh darinya, gerbang mewah yang menghantarkannya pada kebebasan.

"Tuan muda Tetsuya ada di sana!" satu seruan sontak membuat belasan pengawal yang sebelumnya tersebar di beberapa tempat yang berjauhan kini mulai berlari menyongsong pemuda berkulit pucat yang masih berjuang meraih gerbang tinggi berbalut cat gold mewah.

"Halangi Tuan muda, jangan sampai dia meraih pintu gerbang!"

Seruan-seruan lantang itu nampaknya memberikan impuls tersendiri, sehingga membuat langkah lari Tetsuya makin kencang, dengan tenaga yang makin bertambah. Seolah seruan itu adalah seruan penyemangat saat perlombaan lari maraton.

"Tuan muda~"

Mencoba untuk kembali bernapas, Tetsuya yang berhasil keluar dari pintu gerbang mansionnya, kini nampak menghentikan sebuah taksi. Tubuh dibungkukkan sejenak menghadap pada belasan pria dengan setelah hitam mereka, satu senyum tipis disunggingkan Tetsuya.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum malam." ujarnya sebelum tubuh mungil itu tertelan badan taksi, meredam teriakan para pengawalnya tertinggal di belakang.

"Tuan Muda~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Protektif Overdosis***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Tetsuya x GoM!Posesif**

**Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU parah**

**DLDR, R&amp;R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-Shot 3 : Vanila Milk Shake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami Taiga sangat yakin bahwa saat dia menelpon Tetsuya, mereka berjanji akan bertemu di persimpangan jalan dekat sekolah pada pukul dua siang, tapi setelah dia menunggu selama tiga puluh menit kenapa baby-blue itu belum muncul juga. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan juga duduk di belakang bangkunya, langsung saja Kagami merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel untuk segera menghubungi Tetsuya.

Kening Kagami mengkerut saat mendengar dering berbunyi di belakangnya tepat saat sambungan dengan ponsel Tetsuya berhubung.

"Tetsu... kau ada dimana? Aku sudah lama menunggumu," tanya Kagami tanpa jeda.

"Aku ada di belakangmu, Kagami-kun."

Crimson itu melebar, bahu digerakkan untuk menoleh kebelakang.

"Hua~ Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Sejak tadi Kagami-kun," jawab Tetsuya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, indikasi karena berbohong.

"Bohong. Kau pasti baru saja datang. Kau masih kelihatan terenggah-enggah," tunjuk Kagami pada wajah Tetsuya yang memerah karena memang pemuda manis itu harus berlari menuju tempat janjiannya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita makan siang dulu," ajak Kagami pada pemuda manis di depannya.

Anggukan kepala diberikan Tetsuya sebagai jawaban sebelum keduanya saling berjalan bersisihan menuju salah satu restoran cepat saji favorit Kagami.

**( -_- )**

Berhubung yang mengajak adalah Kagami, setidaknya pemuda bersurai crimson itu harus menanggung makan siang si baby-blue. Tetsuya bertugas untuk mencari tempat duduk, dan Kagami memesan makanan. Dan karena ini adalah kali pertama Tetsuya menginjakkan kaki pada restoran cepat saji, membuat Tetsuya mempercayakan pesanannya pada Kagami. Salahkah saja semua kakaknya yang sangat protektif sehingga tidak membiarkan lambung Tetsuya terisi dengan segala makanan berjudul junk food. Terutama kakak pertama dan keduanya yang sangat melarangnya untuk mendekati restoran cepat saji.

Tetsuya mendesah, belum lama dia meninggalkan mansion. Belum lama dia marah pada kakak-kakaknya yang tidak mengizinkannya keluar rumah, tapi sekarang rindu itu mengelayuti perasaannya, sehingga azure itu merasa menemukan merah yang mencuat pada dua meja di depannya. Keningnya mengkerut, segera saja azure itu mengedarkan pandangan seantero restoran, dan betapa kagetnya Tetsuya saat menemukan pirang turut mencuat di balik konter dan sedang melayani pesanan Kagami. Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang, sebuah koran terbentang menghalangi azure itu menatap orang yang duduk di belakangnya, dengan sedikit hijau menyembul melewati koran yang dibentang tinggi-tinggi.

Satu pemuda dengan topi softball yang baru saja masuk mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya, dan manik azurenya terbelalak saat menemukan navy-blue tersembunyi pada topi yang menghalangi wajahnya. Jika Tetsuya menemukan surai sewarna lavender juga, Tetsuya yakin dia harus segera memeriksakan matanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian azure itu menangkap surai lavender tengah berjalan memungunginya menuju toilet.

Tak mungkin kakaknya akan mau berkumpul di tempat seperti ini. Tak mungkin mereka yang sangat sibuk, sampai tega meninggalkan adik manis mereka, malah makan siang di tempat cepat saji seperti ini.

Tetsuya mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengusir semua spekulasi yang bergumul di kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan halusinasi tentang kakaknya, otaknya terus saja memberikan implus bahwa bukan cuma kakak-kakaknya saja yang memiliki surai sewarna pelangi, pasti masih banyak orang yang bersurai sama seperti mereka.

'Ya... mereka pasti orang lain bukan kakak-kakakku,' batin Tetsuya menenangkan diri.

"Kau kenapa Tetsu?" tanya Kagami heran, melihat temannya yang sedari tadi mengelengkan kepala seolah ingin menghilangkan sesuatu dari benaknya.

Kagami sudah menjulang di depan meja Tetsuya sambil membawa dua nampan, satu nampan berisi penuh dengan burger segunung dan segelas softdrink, sedangkan nampan satunya terdapat satu gelas kertas yang isinya nampak seperti susu dan satu porsi burger lengkap dengan kentang gorengnya.

Tetsuya hanya mengeleng pelan saat satu nampan diletakkan Kagami di hadapannya. "Apa ini Kagami-kun?" tanya Tetsuya menunjuk minuman putih di depannya.

"Itu vanila milkshake. Jangan bilang kau belum pernah menimumnya," tebak Kagami, sambil mulai menyantap satu persatu burger yang menggunung di hadapannya. Azure yang lebar sambil menyorotkan tatapan penuh kepolosan membuat Kagami hampir tersedak. "Kalau begitu minumlah, jika kau suka akan aku belikan lagi."

Bibir pucat Tetsuya dimajukan untuk menyeruput minuman yang tersaji, dan Kagami harus rela hampir tersedak dua kali saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya kini, azure milik Tetsuya sedang menatapnya yang pancar sinar cemerlang yang bisa membutakan mata, seperti sorot bocah polos saat baru saja menemukan makanan favoritnya.

"Rupanya kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Kagami seraya sebelah tangan mengacak-acak surai pemuda di hadapannya dengan gemas.

Kagami tak pernah sadar, dan tak pernah tahu jika gerakan singkatnya itu telah membuat lima iblis yang ada di dalam restoran itu bangkit.

**( -_- )**

"Seijuurou, berhentilah mengeluarkan aura hitam sepanjang penjalanan, tidak hanya kau seorang yang sedang kesal, kita semua merasakan kekesalan yang sama, nanodayo."

Sebuah lexus hitam yang dikendarai Shintarou melaju pelan, mengendap-endap mengikuti arah si bungsu dan temannya yang sedang berjalan menelusuri toko, sambil sesekali melempar candaan.

Aura suram makin menguat di sisi kanan pengemudi, Seijuurou melempar tatapan ingin membunuh pada pemuda surai crimson yang tak ragu mengusap surai adiknya atau kadang malah memberikan jitakan di kepalanya. Tak ubahnya seperti Seijuurou, tiga penumpang yang berada di belakang bangku pengemudi juga terus-terusan mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya.

"Siapa pemuda brengsek itu? Apa-apaan itu tangannya? Kenapa dia terus saja mengusap kepala Tetsu." racau Daiki sambil mengetuk-tekuk kaca jendela mobil di sampingnya.

"Tetsuchin kelihatan bahagia selama bersamanya. Apa Tetsuchin sudah melupakan kita." Raut wajah malas Atsushi semakin kelihatan seperti kucing yang terbuang saat menampakan ekspresi sedih seperti sekarang.

"Mereka kelihatan mesra sekali ya? Apa jangan-jangan mereka sedang kencan ya –ssu?"

Empat pasang mata langsung menghujam tajam pemuda blonde yang baru saja bersuara. "Aku hanya berpendapat –ssu."

"Pendapatmu sungguh tidak berguna, lebih baik kau tutup saja mulutmu itu sebelum aku potong lidahmu."

Dengan susah payah Ryota menelan ludahnya, aura si sulung benar-benar menakutkan jika sedang marah.

Sebenarnya tak ada satupun dari mereka berlima yang rela untuk meninggalkan rumah pada hari minggu, semua pekerjaan dan urusan akademik sedemikian diatur dan diusahakan tidak memakan hari ibur mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat sibuk, jadi waktu berkumpul hanya bisa dilakukan pada hari libur saja. Namun sepertinya nasib buruk, menimpa mereka berlima secara bersamaan. Tak ada satu orangpun dari mereka berlima yang bisa bersantai dan menghabiskan hari minggu mereka bersama si bungsu.

Hari ini mereka bekerja berkali-kali lipat lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dengan harapan sebelum sore mereka sudah bisa bersama-sama berkumpul di rumah. Namun ketika kelimanya sudah sampai di rumah, mereka malah dikejutkan dengan tidak berhasilnya sang pengawal menahan si bungsu untuk tidak keluar rumah sebelum mereka datang.

Dan setelah mereka tahu bahwa tujuan si bungsu adalah sebuah restoran cepat saji yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya, kelimanya bergegas menuju ke tempat itu terlebih dahulu, dan bersiap pada posisi masing-masing, dengan rencana mengagetkan si bungsu. Tapi begitu melihat Tetsuya yang nampak tak acuh pada kehadiran mereka. Sehingga rencana pun di ubah menjadi pengintaian yang bisa juga berakhir dengan pengerebekan jika dibutuhkan.

Lexus hitam itu langsung berhenti saat Tetsuya dan temannya memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, setelah menemukan tempat parkir, kelima pemuda itu buru-buru mengejar si sulung yang rupanya sudah masuk ke dalam toko pakaian olah raga.

**( -_- )**

Perasaan aneh kembali menganggu Tetsuya, sejak selesai santap siang rasa gelisah selalu membuat Tetsuya berulang kali menengok ke belakang.

"Kau kenapa Tetsu?"

"Apakah Kagami-kun tidak merasa ada seseorang yang sedang membuntuti kita sejak tadi.?"

"Kau jangan berlebihan Tetsu, tidak ada yang membuntuti kita. Jikapun ada, dan orang itu berniat buruk padamu, aku pasti akan melindungimu." koar Kagami dengan bangga sambil menepuk dada bidangnya.

"Un... aku percaya pada Kagami-kun."

"Kau sudah tidak gelisah lagi kan?"

"Tidak Kagami-kun. Terimakasih."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Satu senyum dikulum Kagami, dan lengan kekar itu dikalungkan pada leher Tetsuya secara protektif.

**( -_- )**

Jika seorang Tetsuya merasa senang, tenang berjalan bersisihan dengan lengan Kagami yang masih tertengger di lehernya, rasa itu bertolak belakang dengan perasaan yang dialami para penguntit Tetsuya.

"Mou~ Apa-apaan itu, apa-apaan itu. Kenapa lengan jelek itu seenaknya bertengger di sana. Aku tidak rela –ssu, tidak RELA!" koar Ryota yang dengan lebaynya sambil menggigit ujung kaos yang dikenakannya, padahal garmen itu masih milik agensi model yang menaunginya. Tapi siapa peduli, siapa yang akan tahan melihat kemesraan seperti itu.

"Lepaskan aku Atsushi, aku akan mematahkan dua lengan anak itu. Berani-beraninya lengan kotor itu malah menyentuh Tetsu, tidak akan aku biarkan dia."

Daiki meronta dari cengkraman si raksasa bersurai lavender, jemari tangannya mengepal, bibirnya senantiasa mengeram penuh dendam kearah pemuda bersurai crimson di depannya.

Berbeda dengan dua remaja yang langsung emosian, tiga pemuda lainnya bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik, walaupun amarah sudah menguasai relung hati keduanya, tapi pengendalian diri yang baik membuat Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Atsushi masih terlihat tenang walaupun di dalam hatinya tengah terjadi pergolakan batin luar biasa tentang niat ketiganya yang langsung ingin menghabisi teman si bungsu.

"Kita harus segera mengikuti mereka, jangan sampai mereka lepas dari pengawasan kita," titah si sulung pada keempat adiknya.

**( -_- )**

Pasangan manis baby-blue dan crimson itu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian olah raga, rasa gelisah Tetsuya menguap tatkala setiap rasa gelisah itu menyergapnya kembali, gendang telinganya akan mengemakan kembali kalimat Kagami yang akan selalu melindunginya.

"Sepertinya ini bagus untukmu Tetsu," satu t-shirt biru cerah disodorkan pada pemuda berwajah datar, crimson di depannya tersenyum lebar.

"Kita kesini membeli baju untuk Kagami-kun kan? Jadi lebih baik Kagami-kun yang pilih," satu tolakan halus diberikan Tetsuya, dia belum butuh baju baru. Karena setiap salah satu kakaknya berbelanja, pasti satu tas penuh pakaian baru selalu diberikan kakaknya.

'Ah... jadi kepikiran niichan lagi, kira-kira niichan sedang apa sekarang ya?' batin Tetsuya, bayangan kelima kakaknya kembali mengusik acara berbelanjanya.

Setelah berkali-kali menerima penolakan halus oleh Tetsuya, Kagami akhirnya menyerah dan mulai mecari apa yang dibutuhkannya, dengan Tetsuya yang terus mengekor di belakangnya, seraya memberikan pendapat secara singkat saat Kagami bertanya padanya.

Satu tas penuh dengan t-shirt berwarna merah dan hitam kini berada di tangan Kagami, satu jam berkeliling toko dan pilihan pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu jatuh pada t-shirt berwarna merah dan hitam.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena mau menemaniku belanja hari ini, bagaimana kalau kau ku traktir es cream sebelum pulang?" tawar Kagami.

"Un... daripada es cream bagaimana kalau Kagami-kun mentraktirku minum vanila milkshake lagi," jawab Tetsuya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kau sangat menyukai minuman itu Tetsu?"

"Un..."

Melihat wajah polos itu mengangguk dengan antusias membuat Kagami terkekeh, "Baiklah carilah tempat duduk, dan akan aku belikan vanila milkshake untukmu,"

Satu senyum manis dikulum Tetsuya, "Terima kasih Kagami-kun."

Kagami pun beranjak untuk menuju salah satu cabang Majiba setelah mengacak lembut surai baby-blue Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengambil duduk pada salah satu empat duduk dekat food court sambil memandangi beberapa keluarga yang sedang makan bersama, atau menatap iri beberapa orang yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan keluarga mereka.

Satu desahan napas kembali dilakukan Tetsuya, berbelanja bersama Kagami tentu menyenangkan, tapi pasti akan lebih menyenangkan bila dia bisa menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan kelima kakaknya yang selalu bisa membuatnya terkekeh hanya dengan melihat tingkah mereka yang begitu ajaib.

Masih asyik dengan lamuanan dan angan-angannya, sehingga Tetsuya tak menyadari bahwa Kagami sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, satu gelas vanila milkshak diletakkan di atas surai baby-bluenya, membuat si empunya sedikit terlonjak menyadari dingin di atas kepalanya.

"Sedang melamun?" tanya Kagami seraya menyerahkan minuman pada Tetsuya.

"Tidak," kilah si baby-blue. "Kagami-kun tidak minum?" tanya Tetsuya yang baru saja menyadari bahwa Kagami hanya membawa satu gelas saja.

"Tidak, itu spesial untukmu. Habiskan ya."

Tanpa disuruh pun Tetsuya akan menegak cairan putih itu sampai habis. Tanpa buang waktu Tetsuya segera menegak minuman yang ada di tangannya, membasahi tenggorokan yang sedari tadi sudah kering, sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan dan saat azure itu menatap surai merah lengkap dengan sorot heterocrome tajam lima puluh meter darinya, Tetsuya tersedak seketika.

"Uhuk..."

"Tetsu, hati-hati. Pelan-pelan saja kalau minum," satu lengan kekar Kagami mengelus punggung pemuda di sampingnya, mencoba meringankan rasa tak nyaman yang diderita Tetsuya karena tersedak.

Tetsuya kembali mengarahkan azurenya untuk menatap kearah sumber yang membuatnya tersedak, dan manik azurenya terbelalak saat tidak menemukan apapun di sana, hanya ada kursi-kursi kosong yang terhalang dinding setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

"Kau kenapa Tetsu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" runtut Kagami, saat Tetsuya kelihatan sudah baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kagami-kun, terima kasih."

"Kau berantakan sekali Tetsu," tunjuk Kagami pada belahan bibir Tetsuya yang kini belepotan cairan putih khas susu, "Akan akau bersihkan."

Belum sempat Tetsuya mengangkat tanganya sendiri untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa minumannya, jemari Kagami sudah bertengger di sana dan membersihkan semua cairan putih itu dengan lembut.

**( -_- )**

Ketiga pemuda dalam misi pengintaian itu kini sedang berjongkok di bawah sebuah dinding pembatas food court, tapi dua kakak tertua mereka enggan bergabung dan lebih memilih mengamati si bungsu sambil duduk pada salah satu meja yang disediakan sambil menyesap teh yang baru saja dipesan.

"Aduh... Seicchi dan Shincchi, kalau kalian seperti itu, Tetsucchi akan melihat mereka –ssu," bisik Ryota tidak terima dengan tindakan dua kakaknya yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan diri, sedangkan mereka bertiga —Daiki, Ryota dan Atsushi— sedang bersusah payah agar tidak terlihat.

"Aku sudah bosan, sudah aku bilang lebih baik kita gerebek saja mereka," ucap si sulung sambil tak pernah sedikitpun mengalihkan penglihatannya pada si bungsu.

"Aku juga sudah lelah, nanodayo. Sejak siang kita sudah mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, lebih baik langsung seret Tetsuya pulang saja," Shintarou berkomentar, sambil memainkan pena hijau yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Kalau bertindak gegebah nanti pasti Tetsuchin marah pada kita," si omnivora lavender juga turut sumbang suara.

"Tapi aku sudah benar-benar ingin mematahkan kedua tangan anak itu, coba aku tahu dimana rumahnya, pasti akan aku habisi dia," Daiki yang sedari tadi sudah kesal, geram dan marah mencurahkan emosinya dengan meninju dinding di depannya.

"Nama anak itu Kagami Taiga, satu kelas dengan Tetsuya. Duduk di depan bangku Tetsuya, merupakan ace tim basket Seirin. Baru pindah dari Amerika dan sekarang tinggal sendirian di apartemen dekat sekolahnya."

Empat pemuda yang mendengar kalimat si sulung melonggo seketika. Hebat sekali jaringan informasi yang dipunyai si sulung. Masih beberapa jam yang lalu tapi informasi yang di dapatnya sebanyak itu. Dan empat pasang manik beda warna itu menatap kagum kakak tercinta mereka.

Lelah duduk, dan malas menanggapi sorot kagum keempat adiknya yang lebay, Seijuurou berdiri tepat di samping ketiga adiknya yang sedang berjongkok rapi. Manik heterochomenya menatap tajam pemuda yang tengah meneguk minuman, dan saat talinan azure dan heterochome saling terjalin, membuat pemilik azure tersedak.

"Seicchi jangan berdiri seperti itu, lihat Tetsucchi jadi melihatmu –ssu," omel Ryota dan mamaksa sang kakak agar turut berjongkok seperti yang lain, tak berhasil dengan ucapan, Ryota menarik lengan si sulung hingga tubuh dengan tinggi seadanya itupun tersentak dan berakhir turut berjongkok.

Satu persatu adegan menguras emosi itu disaksikan kelimanya bagaikan slide show gerak lambat, mulai dari sebuah lengan yang mengusap punggung si bungsu yang tersedak dan berakhir dengan bibir yang disapu halus dengan gerakan yang lembut.

"Selesai... seret Tetsuya pulang dan bunuh Kagami Taiga," titah si sulung tajam.

**( -_- )**

Kagami pamit ke toilet sebelum mereka beranjak untuk pulang, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang duduk sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menyesap minuman yang ada di tangannya.

Satu senyum dikulum saat lidahnya menikmati setiap tetes cairan yang mengelitik lidah perasanya, dan hampir saja Tetsuya kembali tersedak saat menatap dua pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit didefinisikan. Campuran antara ekspresi marah, kecewa dan kesal.

"Niichan? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Ayo pulang Tetsuya," perintah Seijuurou tajam.

"Tapi Sei-nii, aku sedang bersama temanku,"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan Tetusya, ayo pulang sekarang."

Dengan kasar Seijuurou mencengkram lengan kurus si bungsu, menariknya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kedua telinganya ditulikan agar tidak mendengar rintih dan protes si bungsu. Sedangkan Shintarou hanya mendesah sambil terus mengekor si sulung yang sedang menguarkan hawa membunuh. Mengurungkan niat untuk mengintrupsi demi menolong Tetsuya yang sedang kesakitan karena Shintarou yakin bahwa amarah si sulung akan makin menakutkan.

Jika Tetsuya kini sedang diseret menuju parkiran oleh si sulung, maka tugas tiga pemuda yang lain adalah menghalangi teman si bungsu agar tidak mengacaukan rencana penjemputan Tetsuya.

Kagami yang masih sibuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya dalam salah satu bilik toilet, sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ada orang yang membuka pintu toilet dengan kasar, buru-buru menyelesaikan urusannya kerena mendadak hilang nafsu setelah ada orang yang membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan Kagami juga tak ingin membuat pemuda manis yang sedari tadi menemaminya berbelanja menunggu lebih lama. Namun saat lengan Kagami meraih kenop bilik dan berniat membuka pintu, malah dia mendapatkan kejutan, pintu biliknya tak dapat dibuka, seolah-olah ada orang yang segaja menahan pintunya.

"Hei... siapa diluar? Jangan tahan pintuku," teriak Kagami pada siapa pun orang yang ada di luar biliknya.

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutan pertamanya, Kagami dikejutkan kembali dengan...

BYUUUURRR

Cairan dengan bau menyengat seperti bercampuran bau kaos kaki busuk, sampah, limbah manusia dan berbagai macam bau busuk diseluruh dunia tumpah ruah di atas kepala Kagami. Manik crimson itu mencoba mendongak berharap menemukan biang keladi dari acara pelecehan ini, namun bagaikan hantu yang melakukannya, tak ada tanda-tanda pelaku si pembuat onar. Cuping hidung Kagami mengkerut saat menyadari baunya sekarang lebih busuk daripada bau sigung sekalipun.

Dalam keadaan dongkol luar biasa, getar halus ponselnya memberitahu Kagami bahwa satu pesan baru saja masuk.

From : Tetsuya

[Maaf Kagami... aku sudah dijemput pulang, aku pulang duluan.]

Bagaikan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, baru saja dia tertimpa musibah dan kini teman imutnya sudah dijemput pulang, desah kecewa Kagami lakukan dalam diam. Emosi sudah berkumpul diubun-ubun namun dia tak bisa melampiaskan pada si perusuh yang mengubahnya menjadi manusia paling bau di dunia.

**( -_- )**

Lengan Tetsuya memerah karena selama perjalanan menuju parkiran lengannya terus dicengkram si sulung. Belah bibir pucat Tetsuya dimajukan, pipi dikembungkan sebagai lambangan kesal.

"Masuk Tetsuya," perintah Seijuurou sambil menunjuk lexus hitam di depannya.

"Kita semua tidak akan muat dalam satu mobil Sei-nii, biarkan aku naik kereta sa—"

Belum selesai kalimat Tetsuya, lengan yang masih memerah itu kembali dicengkram si sulung.

"Jika aku bilang masuk, berarti kau harus masuk Tetsuya. Dan tidak ada satupun dari kita yang akan pulang naik kereta. Kita akan pulang bersama-sama."

Tetsuya mendengus kesal, mana mungkin enam pemuda dengan empat pemuda diantaranya memiliki tinggi yang mengagumkan bisa muat berkendara dalam satu lexus yang biasanya dihanya diisi empat orang.

"Lalu aku duduk dimana Sei-nii?"

"Kau... duduk berdua denganku di depan."

Azure itu membola mendengar titah si sulung, namun Tetsuya juga tidak bodoh untuk berniat membantah Seijuurou lagi, cengkraman di lengannya sudah menjadi cukup bukti bahwa emosi si sulung tengah berada dalam ambang batas kepunahan.

Sama seperti Tetsuya, empat pemuda yang lain masih diam dan mendengar titah si sulung dan memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Seijuurou dalam diam.

Duduk dalam pangkuan si sulung dalam ruang lexus yang sempit membuat degup Tetsuya berdetak kencang, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya tanpa ada keberanian untuk mengutarakan.

Pertanyaan seperti kenapa semua kakaknya bisa ada di sana, padahal seharusnya kakaknya sedang bekerja? Kenapa semua kakaknya nampak marah dan sedih? Kenapa semua kakaknya mendadak diam?

Dan tanya itu hanya bisa ditelan Tetsuya, karena suasana mencekam ini tak cocok dengan semua pertanyaan yang akan Tetsuya lontarkan.

**( -_- )**

Mansion mewah keluarga Akashi sudah nempak di depan mata, begitu lexus hitam yang dikendarai Shintarou berhenti, Tetsuya segera meloncat turun dari pangkuan si sulung. Tanpa mengindahkan seruan kelima kakaknya, tubuh mungil itu dibawanya berlari sekencang yang dia mampu untuk segera melesat memasuki pintu mansion yang dibuka dua orang pelayan keluarganya.

Tetsuya merasa ada yang lagi-lagi mencengkram lengannya, dan saat menoleh ke belakang, azure itu terbelalak karena melihat kelima kakaknya berhasil menyusulnya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu Tetsuya?" hardik Seijuurou.

Tak menjawab, Tetsuya lebih memilih membuang muka.

"Tetsuya! Jawab aku, apa-apaan sikapmu itu?"

Emosi yang sudah memuncak sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dengan sentakan keras, Tetsuya menghempaskan lengan si sulung yang masih mencengkramnya.

"Aku benci niichan... aku akan berhenti berbicara dengan niichan semua."

Selesai mengumumkan peperangan, Tetsuya melengos dan berlari kencang menuju kemar pribadinya.

Hening...

Sebelum,

"HEEEEEHHHH," teriak kolosal Ryota yang dibarengi dengan retaknya kacamata Shintarou, tersedaknya Atsushi dan Daiki yang kini menjambak surainya sendiri saking kesalnya. Sedangkan si sulung masih dengan wajah coolnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Ini adalah oneshot pertamaku yang paling panjang. Sudah banyak adegan yang dihilangkan, tapi kenapa masih panjang saja. *pundung, cakar dinding*

Semoga para Readers tidak bosan dengan oneshot yang kelewat panjang ini. **(~/\~)**

Waktunya balas Review...

**[Aka no Rei]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Genrenya memang family, jadi aku berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak menjadi romance (walau sebenarnya pengen banget jadi romance), kebanyakan AkaKuro ya? Hehe~ dasarnya aku memang cinta AkaKuro sih... XD

Hai~ ini sudah dipublis oneshot barunya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**[Kurokolovers]**

Terimakasih sudah review...

Iya... diusahakan akan terus family, walau tangan gatal pengen bikin romance, niat itu akan ditekan sekuat kenaga agar tidak terjadi yang aneh-aneh. #plak

Hai~ ini sudah dipublis oneshot barunya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**[Shiro]**

Terimakasih sudah review...

**[Mel]**

Terimakasih sudah review...

Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan tidak terkena WB atau tidak. Tapi semoga saja virus itu jauh-jauh dari aku...

Aku juga senang saat Mel review. Hehe~

Ini sudah dipublis oneshot barunya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**[amurei]**

Terimakasih sudah review...

Ah... Tetsuya memang beruntung, sangat beruntung malahan. Tapi kasihan juga punya kakak yang super ajaib kaya gitu, ruang geraknya jadi terbatas. Tapi biarkan saja, aku suka menyiksa Tetsuya seperti itu. #plak

Ini sudah dipublis oneshot barunya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**[Megumi]**

Terimakasih sudah review...

Ini sudah dibuat oneshot barunya...

Tetsuya punya pacar? Hmm~ mungkin akan terjadi pertumpahan darah tuch... Cuma keluar belanja saja, Kiseki no Sedai udah ngamuk nggak karu-karuan gitu... *lirik Kagami*

Yang tabah ya Kagami-kun... XD

Bagi yang penasaran dengan bagaimana nasib Kagami, silahkan baca epilognya~ ^^

**Epilog**

Kagami mendesah berkali-kali, emosinya encok tak terkira. Diserang oleh orang yang tak dikenal dengan cairan paling bau di muka bumi, ditambah dengan tiba-tiba ditinggal pulang Tetsuya, hidup Kagami pasti menjadi manusia paling sial hari ini. Cuping hidungnya berkali-kali mengendus telapak tangannya, dan berakhir mengernyitkan dahi, bau yang sedari tadi sudah dibasuh dengan air saat di kamar mandi tak kunjung hilang. Dan walaupun kini Kagami sudah terbalut dengan garmen yang baru tadi siang dia beli, tidak membuat orang lain mau duduk atau berjalan dekat dengannya.

Langkah gontainya dibawa untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartemen, setidaknya di dalam apartemen adalah tempat paling nyaman dan aman, Kagami tak perlu takut bertemu lagi dengan manusia super jahil yang membuat harinya memburuk.

CKLEK

Pintu kayu dibuka, lampu dinyalakan dan crimson itu terbelalak saat menyaksikan bentuk apartemennya yang serupa dengan kapal paling pecah yang paling hancur sedunia.

Ada kertas dan sampah yang berserakan dilantai, busa sofa yang mencuat karena kain pelapis sofa yang dikoyak kasar oleh benda tajam. Semua peralatan elektronik yang dibanting kasar, dinding yang dicoret mengunakan tinta merah selayaknya darah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan ruang utama, kamar Kagami juga bernasib mengenaskan. Ranjang singelnya dikoyak benda tajam tanpa ampun, pakaiannya disebar memenuhi lantai, buku-buku sekolah dibuang selayaknya sampah. Dan bola basket yang ada di sudut ruang ditusuk belati tajam.

Mungkin keadaan Kagami ini bisa digambarkan seperti orang yang sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, beserta tertimpa atap rumah, genting, kayu penyangga rumah beserta rumahnya sekalian, naas. Nasib Kagami hari ini sangat naas dan mengenaskan, dia adalah orang paling sial segalaksi bima sakti.

"Siapa yang berani membuat apartemenku jadi seperti ini?!" teriak Kagami dengan frustasi.

**End of Epilog**


	4. Gomen ne

**Chapter Sebelumnya~**

"Aku benci niichan... aku akan berhenti berbicara dengan niichan semua."

Selesai mengumumkan peperangan, Tetsuya melengos dan berlari kencang menuju kamar pribadinya.

Hening...

Sebelum,

"HEEEEEHHHH," teriak kolosal Ryota yang dibarengi dengan retaknya kacamata Shintarou, tersedaknya Atsushi dan Daiki yang kini menjambak surainya sendiri saking kesalnya. Sedangkan si sulung masih dengan wajah coolnya.

**( -_- )**

BLAM...

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar oleh Tetsuya, mengisolasikan diri dari dunia yang ada di luar, tubuh ringkihnya dibanting membentur ranjang empuk miliknya, desah napas berkali-kali dilakukan, mencoba mengurangi sesak yang mencongkol dalam dadanya, genderang perang sudah terlanjur ditabuh, menarik kalimat yang sudah terucap bukan hal yang selama ini diajarkan kelima kakaknya. Walaupun hatinya turut tersabit dan perih karena kalimatnya sendiri, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mencoba untuk memberikan sikap tegas pada kelimanya.

"Selama semua niichan tidak meminta maaf, aku tidak akan pernah bicara pada mereka," gumam Tetsuya sebelum manik azure bersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Protektif Overdosis***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Tetsuya x GoM!Posesif**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, sedikit Humor, AU parah**

**DLDR, R&amp;R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-Shot 4 : Gomen ne~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayo~ Tetsucchi..." sapa Ryota saat melihat manik si bungsu bergerak gelisah dalam balutan kelopak mata, "Sudah pagi Tetsucchi! Sudah waktunya Tetsucchi bangun dan berangkat sekolah," Ryota menyibak selimut biru si bungsu, mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh ringkih itu agar segera membuka kedua manik matanya.

Tetsuya hampir saja melupakan kalimat yang diucapkannya kemarin, saat melihat kakak kelimanya duduk di ujung ranjang sambil melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya, membangunkan si bungsu yang super unyu.

Hening... tak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya, walaupun kini pemilik manik azure itu sudah nampak dan tubuh ringkihnya duduk di atas ranjang sambil memandangi sang kakak yang masih tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Kenapa Tetsucchi? Oh... Apa Tetsucchi ingin niichan bantu mandi?" canda Ryota, dan bukannya mendapatkan gerutuan protes atau kikik tawa sang bocah, Ryota hanya mendapatkan hujaman tajam dari azure sang adik.

Bibir Tetsuya melengkung tak suka, sorot matanya mengisyaratkan rasa kecewa, tak cukup keraskah kemarin dia berteriak? Atau kakaknya memang memiliki masalah dengan pendengarannya? Atau ancamannya kemarin hanya dianggap omong kosong belaka?

Alasan terakhir sepertinya yang paling masuk akal, hatinya kembali bergejolak, amarahnya kembali meradang, walaupun ekspresi yang dinampakkan Tetsuya tetap datar seperti biasanya, namun sorot mata tajam dan marah itu tergambar jelas.

Topas kuning sang model masih terpaku pada azure, membuatnya membeku di tempat, bagaimana mungkin si bungsu yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang lemah lembut dapat menikamkannya hanya menggunakan sorot mata. Ryota bergidik ngeri, saat dia sadar bahwa si bungsu tak pernah main-main dengan kalimatnya kemarin, senyum getir dikulum Ryota, berbagai kalimat candaan sudah dipersiapkannya demi memecah suasana dingin yang tercipta. Namun, sebelum semua kalimat itu meluncur dari dua belah bibir merah sang model, satu lengan mungil menarik Ryota supaya berdiri dari ranjang yang didudukinya. Terlalu fokus menatap azure sang adik, membuat Ryota tidak menyadari bahwa si bungsu sudah menyikap selimut dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa Tetsucchi?" protes Ryota

Dan sekali lagi protes itu hanya dijawab keheningan, sepasang lengan si bungsu mendorong bahu sang kakak dengan paksa untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tetsucchi... apa yang kau lakukan –ssu? Apa kau berniat menyusirku –ssu?"

Tetsuya mendesah saat melihat kakaknya menampakkan wajah sendu, namun Tetsuya sudah memantabkan hatinya, membekukan nuraninya, membutakan matanya dari wajah memelas sang kakak, menulikan telinganya dari setiap protes yang ada. Semua kakaknya harus tahu, jika dia juga bisa marah, dia juga bisa memberontak.

"Katakan sesuatu –ssu, Apa Tetsucchi mau mengusirku?"

Satu gerakan tangan yang mengisyaratkan menutup mulut, mengunci bibir, dan membuang kunci imajiner ke depan dilakukan Tetsuya, agar pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya tahu dia sedang mogok bicara.

Namun kunci imajiner yang dibuang Tetsuya, malah pura-pura ditangkap Ryota, dan dengan cengiran khasnya, sang model menunjukkan telapak tangan yang seolah-olah berhasil menangkap kunci imajiner si bungsu, "Aku sudah memegang kunci yang Tetsucchi buang, jadi Tetsucchi tetap bisa bicara padaku –ssu."

Pipi dikembungkan, wajah pucatnya memerah menahan amarah, satu dorongan kuat kembali dilakukan Tetsuya untuk mengusir sang kakak yang super berisik, namun sepertinya tenaga si bungsu tak cukup kuat untuk bisa mengeser sejengkal tubuh sang kakak.

"Ayolah Tetsucchi, jangan marah lagi. Niichan minta maaf, karena kemarin tidak bisa menemani hari minggu Tetsucchi, jadi jangan ngambek lagi ya –ssu," satu cengiran diberikan Ryota pada si bungsu yang kini bersendekap sambil memandangnya tajam.

Kuda-kuda dipasang Tetsuya, dan Ryota cukup tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si bungsu padanya, atau akan seperti apa nasibnya setelah ini.

"Tetsucchi... tolong hentikan, jangan lakukan itu, aku kan sudah minta maaf –ssu," Ryota yang panik, mencoba menghindar dari si bungsu yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk...

DUAKKKK

'Belum cukup niichan, aku butuh lima permintaan maaf,' batin Tetsuya, setelah melancarkan ignite pass kai pada perut kakak kelimanya, membuat sang model terpelanting menembus pintu dan berakhir membentur dinding di depan kamarnya.

**( -_- )**

Tetsuya bertekad tidak menampakkan diri di ruang makan, sang tuan muda manis itu meminta pada salah satu maid untuk mengantar setiap makanannya ke kamar, Tetsuya sudah meutuskan akan melakukan kegiatan makannya di dalam kamar sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan paginya, segera pemuda manis itu bergegas meminta salah satu supir keluarga mereka untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah, terlalu segan menunggu kelima kakaknya selesai menyantap sarapannya, terlalu malas untuk bertemu dengan wajah tampan kelima kakaknya yang saat ini entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

Sejauh ini, Tetsuya merasa berhasil menghindari kelima kakaknya, satidaknya saat ini pemuda dengan surai baby-blue itu berhasil dengan selamat sampai di sekolah, tanpa titah absolud si sulung, tanpa kalimat ambigu dari kakak keduanya yang tsundere, tanpa si jangkung yang selalu menawarinya cake dan cemilan, tanpa celoteh kakak keempatnya yang mesum dan tanpa tingkah jenaka si model yang kadang menyebalkan.

Senyum dikulum Tetsuya saat azure miliknya menangkap pemuda surai crimson yang tengah berdiri sambil mengendap-endap di depannya.

"Ohayo Kagami-kun," sapa Tetsuya.

Bukannya menjawab, si pemuda malah terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari eksistensi Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang normal, Tetsu!" protes Kagami sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih berderu kencang.

"Aku datang dengan normal Kagami-kun, Apa yang Kagami lakukan? Kenapa mengendap-endap?" tanya Tetsuya datar.

"Aku sedang waspada Tetsu," jawab Kagami singkat, mengamati keadaan sekitar, setelah dianggap aman, lengan kekarnya menyeret pemuda bersurai baby-blue yang ada di sampingnya, "Kemarin aku tiba-tiba diserang orang tak dikenal, dan saat aku pulang ke rumah, apartemenku porak poranda," curhat Kagami sepanjang keduanya terus berjalan menelusuri lorong dan berakhir pada salah satu ruang kelas.

Mendengar sahabatnya bercerita tentang kronologi kemalangan yang dideritanya kemarin, membuat Tetsuya menaruh sedikit curiga pada kelima kakaknya, momentnya terlalu pas, kemungkinan mereka terlibat terlalu besar, dan dengan kemampuan kelima kakaknya Tetsuya jadi merasa yakin pasti salah satu kakaknya adalah dalang dari kemalangan yang diderita sahabatnya.

Geram? Tentu saja.

**( -_- )**

Tetsuya sangat yakin jika tadi dia berpesan pada supir yang mengantarnya sekolah untuk menjemputnya kembali dan meminta agar tidak membiarkan salah satu dari kakaknya turut ikut menjemput, tapi Tetsuya juga yakin jika penglihatannya masih baik-baik saja. Dan pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu sedang kesal luar biasa saat melihat navy-blue sang kakak mencuat dari salah satu jendela lexus hitam milik keluarganya.

"Yo Tetsu! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," sapa Daiki santai sambil melambaikan tangannya pada si bungsu, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tidak suka dan bonus kembungan pipi kesal.

"Berhentilah cemberut seperti itu Tetsu, kau akan semakin cepat tua, dan kau semakin jelek," gelak tawa Daiki memenuhi ruang lexus yang kecil, kini keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dan si bungsu yang sedang duduk di sampingnya nampak masih tak peduli, dengan bertopang pada salah satu lengan, Tetsuya mengerahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada jalanan di luar, mengabaikan sang kakak yang terus berceloteh sepanjang jalan.

"Woi Tetsu! Berhenti mengabaikanku!" protes Daiki saat tak sedikitpun mendapatkan perhatian si bungsu, satu lengan dikalungkan pada leher Tetsuya, menarik tubuh ringkih itu untuk jatuh dalam dekapan pemuda berkulit tan dan tanpa ampun satu jitakan gemas terarah pada surai baby-bluenya.

Si bungsu berjengit, pipinya makin mengembung kesal, kedua lengannya digunakan untuk lepas dari dekapan sang kakak, dan mengelus pelan kelapa baby-bluenya, walaupun jitakkan itu karena gemas atau apapun alasannya tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan, andaikan saja mereka tidak dalam perut lexus yang kecil, pasti satu ignite pass kai sudah dihadiahkan Tetsuya untuk menuntut balas.

"Nee Tetsu!" kedua tangan Daiki membingkai wajah si bungsu, membuat wajah cemberut itu menghadap padanya, menjalin kontak pandang dari safir pada azure, "Aku minta maaf karena kemarin tidak menemani hari liburmu, aku ingin saja membawamu melihat pertandinganku kemarin, kalau saja aku tidak menghilangkan tiket yang diberikan pelatih padaku," jelas Daiki, kerutan kesal pada wajah si bungsu terlihat berkurang dengan signifikan, satu usapan diberikan Daiki pada kepala baby-blue, berharap usapan lembut itu bisa mengurangi sakit dari jitakan sebelumnya.

"Sampai di rumah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket. Jika aku menang kau harus berhenti mengabaikanku," tantang Daiki, sorot safirnya bersinar licik.

Sesampainya di mansion mewah mereka, Daiki tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lebih lama, setelah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk keduanya, Daiki langsung menyeret si bungsu menuju lapangan basket yang ada di taman belakang mansion mereka, tak membiarkan si bungsu berganti pakaian atau rehat sejenak setelah aktifitas kesehariaannya, Daiki ingin segera mengalahkan si bungsu —yang sudah sangat jelas akan kalah— dan membuat bibir mungil adiknya itu berhenti mogok bicara padanya.

"Ayo Tetsu! Letakkan tasmu dan segera bersiap," seru Daiki, yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengeluarkan bola basketnya dari dalam tas sport miliknya. Nampaknya pemuda tan itu baru saja selesai berlatih basket, karena dilihat dari kostum yang dikenakannya sekarang adalah sebuah t-shirt hitam tanpa lengan dipadu dengan celana pendek dan sepatu sport berwarna gelap.

Tetsuya yang masih berbalut garmen seragam sekolah dan pantofel hitamnya hanya berdecih dalam hati, walaupun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan masih datar luar biasa, dengan sangat engan Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya, menghadap sang kakak yang sudah berdiri di bawah ring.

Daiki sudah siap menyambut si bungsu, bola orange terus didribbel sambil menunggu adik unyunya melangkahkan kaki menuju dirinya, menerima tantangannya.

"Aku sedang berbaik hati, kesempatan pertama aku berikan padamu," seru Daiki dengan bangga, "Jika kali ini kau bisa memasukkan bolanya, kau menang Tetsu," satu passing dilakukan Daiki.

Tanpa pemuda tan itu sadari bahwa si bungsu kini tengah mengambil kuda-kuda yang sama seperti tadi pagi, sebelah tangannya sedang sangat siap menerima bola dari sang kakak, Daiki masih di sana, masih dengan senyum bangganya karena terlalu yakin bisa mengalahkan adiknya tanpa tahu bahwa—

DUAKKKK

Satu ignite pass kai pada bola yang sebelumnya dioper untuk si bungsu kini melesat keras menghantam dada bidangnya, rasa percaya diri yang terlampau tinggi membuat Daiki lengah dan harus mengerang sakit lantaran serangan sang adik yang tiba-tiba dan membuat tubuh jangkungnya terlempar dengan berakhir membentur tiang ring basket di belakangnya.

Tetsuya kembali berdecih dalam hati, dua telapak tangannya ditepuk lembut, seolah ingin mengenyahkan debu yang menempel, sejenak melempar tatapan tak suka pada kakaknya sebelum Tetsuya membawa tubuhnya melengos pergi.

'Dua permintaan maaf masih belum cukup niichan.'

**( -_- )**

Melewatkan makan malam bersama, Tetsuya masih sibuk berkutat di atas meja belajarnya, makan malam yang diantar salah satu maidnya juga diabaikannya, singkatnya Tetsuya terlalu sibuk membaca novel sehingga mengabaikan semuanya, termasuk mengabaikan pemuda jangkung yang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tetsuchin sedang apa?" bisik sang pemuda, kedua lengannya memeluk si bungsu yang masih setia menghadap novel yang dibacanya.

Tetsuya sedikit terlonjak kaget, bagaimanapun yang memiliki misdirection di sini adalah dirinya, bukan si jangkung yang kini sedang sibuk mengendus lehernya. Mengabaikan novel yang dibacanya, Tetsuya memaksa lepas lengan sang kakak yang melingkar pada lehernya.

"Tetsuchin kenapa diam saja? Aku sedang bertanya pada Tetsuchin," tak rela pelukannya dilepas paksa, satu tarikan keras membuat si bungsu terpaksa menghadap dirinya, perlahan-lahan jarak diantaranya tereliminasi, dan pada detik berikutnya dahi si bungsu bertemu dengan dahi kakaknya, "Apa Tetsuchin sakit? Tapi tidak panas."

Setelah mendesah keras, Tetsuya mendorong sang kakak yang tubuhnya dua kali besar dari tubuhnya sendiri, membuat jarak yang cukup agar sang kakak tahu bahwa sekarang dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, dua telunjuk yang saling silang diletakkan di depan bibirnya, tanda dia masih merajuk.

Tetsuya kembali menekuni novel yang sejenak terabaikan, sebelum tubuhnya dikejutkan dengan tindak lanjut sang kakak, satu sentakan mudah membuat tubuh ramping Tetsuya sudah dalam gendongan sang kakak, tubuhnya didekap dekat pinggang kiri sang kakak serupa dengan mengendong kucing, kaki dan tangannya menjuntai di udara, tak ada kalimat protes yang keluar, nampaknya si bungsu sudah pasrah saja dengan tindak yang kakak ketiganya lakukan.

"Aku membuatkan Tetsuchin ini," sebuah tart coklat tersaji dihadapan si bungsu. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena kemarin mengabaikan Tetsuchin," imbuh Atsushi, pelan-pelan diturunkannya si bungsu, Atsushi berlutut agar sejajar dengan si bungsu, ujung hidungnya ditempelkan pada ujung hidung pemuda yang lain, "Tetsuchin mau memaafkanku kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas yang dipajang jelas. Dan si bungsu hanya bisa mendesah napas sebagai balasannya.

Satu potong coklat tersaji di depannya, antara ingin makan dan tak ingin makan, batin Tetsuya bergolak luar biasa. Kalau boleh jujur pemuda manis itu lebih suka vanila daripada coklat, tapi melihat wajah kakaknya yang berharap dia mencicipi kue tanda permintaan maaf, mau tak mau Tetsuya melesakkan saja kue coklat itu tanpa dikunyah terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana rasanya Tetsuchin?" tanya Atsushi, menopang dagu dengan kedua lengannya sambil menatap si bungsu intens.

Tak ada jawaban dari si bungsu lantas tak membuat pemuda dengan tinggi yang sangat mengesankan itu nampak terganggu, keheningan yang tercipta pada keduanya lebih terasa nyaman oleh Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana kabar teman Tetsuchin? Apa baunya masih tidak enak?" tapi sayangnya rasa nyaman itu terusik karena kalimat polos yang Atsushi lontarkan, kalimat singkat itu cukup menjadi bukti yang jelas jika kelima kakaknya terlibat dalam kemalangan yang diterima sahabatnya kemarin.

Beruntung Tetsuya yang diberi anugerah wajah datar super sempurna, setidaknya dalam situasi seperti ini, pemuda manis itu bisa menyembunyikan semua amarah yang mencongkol dalam dadanya, tidak melanjutkan acara makan kuenya, kedua telapak tangan Tetsuya mengebrak meja di depannya, membuat manik ungu sang kakak mengerjap beberapa kali, lengan kecil itu merangkum semua kue dan piring yang ada di atas meja, menyerahkan dengan sedikit kasar pada sang kakak, dan menyeret pemuda jangkung itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tetsuchin? Kenapa mengusirku? Kita belum selesai makan ku—"

BLAAMM

Dan sekali lagi Tetsuya mengisolasikan diri dari dunia luar, mengabaikan kakaknya yang terus mengedor pintu kamarnya, menulikan telinganya dari suara panggilan Atsushi.

**( -_- )**

Tetsuya tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya, belah bibirnya tak pernah digunakan untuk sekedar menyapa atau bercakap dengan kelima kakaknya, tiga maaf sudah dikontonginya, masih kurang dua kata maaf sebelum Tetsuya rela membuka bibirnya dan memaafkan kelima kakaknya. Dan kini dihadapannya sedang duduk sang kakak kedua, sebelah tangannya mengenggam miniatur menara Tokyo.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti keras kepala, nanodayo?" tanya sang dokter muda membuka kalimat setelah beberapa menit mereka terkungkung dalam sunyi tanpa ada yang mau membuka percakapan.

Tetsuya hanya menatap sengit sang kakak, dia tidak tahu jika kakak bersurai lumut itu mewarisi sifat si sulung yang suka menculik paksa dirinya saat pulang sekolah.

"Aku kesulitan menemuimu di rumah, kau selalu mengunci pintumu rapat-rapat, walaupun aku punya kunci cadangannya, tapi tidak akan sopan jika aku masuk secara paksa, nanodayo" telunjuk Shintarou bergerak samar membentulkan letak kacamatanya, "Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika melakukan ini saat kau pulang sekolah, nanodayo" seolah bisa membaca pikiran si bungsu, tanpa disuruh Shintarou menjelaskan.

Si bungsu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, menatap sekeliling kantin Rumah Sakit tempat kakaknya berdinas, sepulang sekolah Tetsuya memang secara tiba-tiba dijemput paksa oleh salah satu supir keluarganya dan kini berakhir duduk berhadapan dengan kakak keduanya di kantin Rumah Sakit.

"Berhentilah bermuka masam seperti itu Tetsuya, kau sedang berhadapan dengan kakakmu bukan musuhmu, nanodayo," dengus Shintarou, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan satu kotak berukuran sedang dari balik jas putih yang dikenakannya dan mengulurkannya pada si bungsu.

"Ini untukmu, aku minta maaf karena minggu kemarin malah meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah."

Alis si bungsu mengkerut, sedikit heran dengan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan hadiah, padahal dirinya tidak sedang berulang tahun, tidak sedang merayakan apapun, sejak kapan juga kakak tsunderenya itu mau repot-repot menyiapkan hadiah untunya, jangan bilang kalau kotak itu berisi obat dan vitamin yang super lengkap. Dengan ragu-ragu Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih kotak berbalut kertas berwarna biru.

"Itu hanya sebuah buku, kenapa ekspresimu kelihatan curiga seperti itu, sekali lagi aku kakakmu, bukan musuh yang harus diwaspadai, nanodayo," seru Shintarou tersinggung, sebelah tangannya memijit pelipis.

Mendengar kata buku disebut membuat manik azure itu berbinar cerah, tiga hal yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat adalah basket, vanila milkshake dan buku. Dengan gerakan yang buru-buru, si bungsu segera membongkar kertas pembungkus dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Aku harap kau baca bukunya, nanodayo."

Sekali lagi azure itu mengujam sengit zamrud sang kakak, pipinya dikembungkan kesal, tanpa rasa takut jemari Tetsuya melempar buku yang di dapatkannya ke arah sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau Tetsuya?"

Tak ada jawaban, si bungsu hanya melengos dan membawa tubuh ringkihnya pergi menjauh dari hadapan kakaknya yang memandang heran.

"Tetsuya! Kenapa kau lempar bukumu? Apa salahnya buku 'cara menjadi adik yang baik' ini?" seru Shintarou berharap si bungsu mau berhenti dan lebih baiknya mau kembali, namun bukannya kembali, Tetsuya hanya menolehkan kepalanya singkat sambil melempar tatapan tajam penuh dendam.

**( -_- )**

Hampir seminggu sejak Tetsuya mengumandangkan nada peperangan, hampir seminggu juga si bungsu benar-benar mogok tidak mau bicara, empat kakaknya sudah meminta maaf walaupun akhir dari acara permintaan maaf itu hanya membuat emosinya meradang, namun si bungsu tetap menghargai setiap usaha dan kata maaf yang diucap keempat kakaknya.

Kaki kecil Tetsuya mondar mandir mengelilingi kamar miliknya, rasa gusar mengelayuti dadanya, sudah hampir seminggu dan si sulung belum juga menampakkan eksistensinya apalagi niatnya untuk meminta maaf.

"Apa-apaan Sei-nii, hampir seminggu dan dia tidak nampak peduli padaku," Tetsuya mulai berbicara sendiri, mencurahkan sesak di dadanya, "Padahal hampir seminggu ini niichan yang lain selalu membujukku setiap waktu, kenapa Sei-nii tak melakukannya juga."

Seminggu ini, si bungsu lebih dimanja dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya, lebih diperhatikan, lebih disayang, keempat kakaknya selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menemani si bungsu, setiap hari selalu ada buku baru yang mampir ke kamarnya dari kakak keduanya, selalu ada makanan manis dan cemilan beraneka warna tersaji saat dia baru pulang sekolah dari kakak ketiganya, selepas sekolah kakak keempatnyaa juga selalu mengajaknya (baca : menyeret) bermain basket dan tidak pernah marah jika si bungsu melakukan ignite pass kai sebagai pelampian kekesalannya, kakak kelimanya juga tak pernah lelah untuk mengunjungi kamarnya dan berceloteh dengan ceria, menghibur si bungsu dengan candaan-candaan khasnya, walaupun setiap saat Tetsuya akan mengignite pass kai bantal atau barang-barang yang lainnya untuk mengusir si pirang, namun kakaknya yang seorang model itu tidak pernah kapok untuk selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari.

Gelisah melanda si surai baby-blue, spekulasi bermunculan silih berganti, membuat hati kecilnya makin bergejolak tidak nyaman, terbersit rasa khawatir untuk si sulung, tapi begitu peristiwa minggu kemarin kembali pada ingatannya, rasa khawatir itu tergantikan oleh rasa kesal luar biasa.

Tapi bagaimanapun darah akan lebih kental dari pada air, sekesal apapun si bungsu pada kakaknya, toh pada akhirnya rasa khawatir itu yang akan lebih mendominasi daripada rasa yang lainnya, berdasarkan perasaan itulah kini Tetsuya sudah membawa kaki mungilnya menyusuri lorong-lorong mansionnya, menuju salah satu sayap mansion yang menjadi tempat persembunyian si sulung.

Malam yang semakin larut, dengan aktifitas manusia yang sudah mulai berkurang membuat langkah kecilnya mengema di dinding mansion, sandal berbulu biru sebagai alas kakinya itu terhenti di depan ruangan yang merupakan dapur saat telinga Tetsuya tidak sengaja mendengar nama sang kakak disebut oleh salah satu maid mereka.

"Kasihan tuan muda Seijuurou," salah satu maid yang sedang mengelap piring-piring porselen menghentikan kegiatannya, mengumpulkan seluruh perhatiannya pada temannya yang sedang duduk di balik meja makan di belakangnya.

"Bukan hanya tuan muda Seijuurou, tuan muda yang lainnya juga kasihan," timpalnya.

Dua maid yang sedang asyik bercakap itu tak pernah menyadari ada salah satu dari keenam tuan mudanya yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu, mencuri dengar sambil mengantupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut.

"Benar, sejak tuan muda Tetsuya marah, suasana rumah jadi tidak menyenangkan," keluh maid yang sedang duduk, wajah cantiknya menunjukkan raut sedih, surai hitam sebahunya dipilin sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku dengar karena tuan muda Tetsuya marah, seluruh pekerjaan tuan muda berantakan."

Maid yang masih menekuni piring-piring porselen tersentak kaget, kabar yang didengar begitu mengagetkan, sebagaimanapun mereka sudah lama bekerja bersama keluarga Akashi, dan mereka sangat tahu bahwa kesempurnaan adalah prinsip utama keluarga ini.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" tanyanya, piring-piring indah itu diabaikan sejenak, maid dengan surai kelabu panjang sampai pinggul itu menarik kursi di depan rekannya, menumpukan lengan siap mendengar cerita rekan di depannya.

"Aku dengar, tuan muda Seijuurou sekarang ini lebih sering menyendiri di kamar, tuan muda Shintarou katanya hampir memotong tangannya sendiri karena pikirannya tidak fokus saat melakukan operasi."

Maid bersurai kelabu membekap bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, "Aku juga dengar, tuan muda Atsushi selama seminggu ini tidak menjalankan bisnisnya, tuan Daiki malah hampir dikeluarkan dari tim reguler basket kampusnya karena tidak fokus saat bermain pada pertandingan terakhirnya, dan tuan muda Ryota juga membatalkan banyak pemotretan karena merasa tidak bersemangat, " imbuhnya.

Hanya diam, setiap kabar yang masuk melalui gendang telinganya adalah kabar yang sangat mengejutkan, bergaung tak mau hilang dalam benaknya, sesak dadanya saat tahu keadaan semua kakaknya tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, semuanya sedih, semuanya terluka hanya karena sikap egoisnya, padahal setiap hari keempat kakaknya muncul di kamarnya, atau datang untuk menjemputnya tak pernah ada rasa sedih yang ditunjukkan, tak pernah ada yang marah karena sikap diamnya yang terus dipertahankan selama seminggu terakhir.

"Pusat dunia semua tuan muda memang hanya pada tuan muda Tetsuya," gumam sang maid bersurai hitam.

"Aku harap tuan muda Tetsuya dapat kembali tersenyum dan mengembalikan kehangatan keluarga ini," sang teman menimpali.

Niat Tetsuya yang sebelumya ingin mengendap-endap untuk memata-matai si sulung terhenti, dan berakhir dengan mencuri dengar dua maid yang sedang berbincang, kini tubuh ringkih itu berakhir di dalam kamar yang dingin dan gelap. Tubuh ringkihnya merosot sesaat setelah dua lengannya menutup pintu, sambil memeluk lutut, Tetsuya menitikkan air mata dalam diam, tak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya jika sikap kekanakan yang diambilnya selama seminggu ini akan berdampak besar pada kelima kakaknya, tak pernah dibayangkan jika aksi diamnya malah membuat kelima kakaknya hancur dari dalam, dan Tetsuya tak pernah sadar jika dirinya adalah pusat dunia kelima kakaknya.

**( -_- )**

Pemuda berparas datar itu tak ingat bagaimana tubuh ringkihnya sudah berbalut selimut biru tebal dan terlelap beralaskan ranjang empuk king size. Yang diingatnya hanya setiap kata dalam kalimat dua maid yang semalam tak sengaja dia curi dengar. Dan yang Tetsuya tahu ukuran ranjangnya yang king size tidak akan terasa sesesak ini jika hanya dihuni dirinya seorang.

Azure itu bergerak gelisah, sayup-sayup kicau burung sudah lebih dari cukup untuk penanda bahwa malam sudah berganti pagi, yang diherankan adalah tak adanya sapa ceria sang kakak yang menyibak tirai kamar untuk membuatnya kembali terjaga.

Beniat untuk merengangkan badan, Tetsuya mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun azure yang masih berkabut kantuk itu harus terbelalak kaget saat indra perabanya menyentuh setumpuk lengan berkumpul di atas pinggangnya, dan azure cerah itu harus mengercap berkali-kali saat dengan sadar manik matanya menangkap pahatan paras menawan si sulung dengan manik yang masih tersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya.

Merasa bagaikan mimpi bisa menatap si sulung yang selama seminggu ini hilang bagaikan tertelan bumi, tanpa sadar telunjuk si bungsu bergerak menyelusuri setiap jengkal detail wajah kakaknya, dari dahi, turun pada tulang hidung, berlanjut pada belah bibir dan berhenti pada dahu. Nyata... eksistensinya terasa nyata.

"Tertarik dengan wajahku Tetsuya?"

Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat nyata...

Kening si bungsu mengkerut, manik si sulung masih terkatup rapat, jangan bilang kalau sang kakak yang tingginya tak terlalu jauh darinya itu hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya!" sapanya lembut sambil mendaratkan satu kecupan pada kening si bungsu, "Tidurmu nyenyak Tetsuya?" tanyanya lanjut.

Tanya itu dijawab dengan kembungan pipi, kalau boleh jujur Tetsuya cukup nyenyak tidurnya tapi setumpuk lengan yang entah milik siapa saja itu membuat tubuhnya kaku karena tidak bebas bergerak. Dan wajah si sulung yang terlampau dekat, juga menambah nafasnya terasa sesak serta hembusan napas si sulung turut menyumbang serabut benang merah menyebar pada pipi pucatnya.

"Berhentilah keras kepala Tetsuya!" perintah si sulung lembut, "Bukan hanya kau yang sedih, kita semua merasakan rasa hancur yang sama," azure itu tersentak, ditatapnya heterochome si bungsu dengan intens.

"Aku tahu, tidak ada satupun dari kita berenam yang bisa tidur nyenyak, berselera makan setelah kau memutuskan untuk berdiam diri," Tetsuya masih mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat, telinganya dibuka lebar-lebar siap menerima semua kata yang dilontarkan si sulung.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu Tetsuya, walaupun itu hal yang sangat kau inginkan," dengan bibir yang cemberut, azure itu menatap sengit si sulung.

"Minggu lalu aku sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat, dan seharusnya kau tidak mengabaikan perintahku saat aku bilang kau tidak boleh keluar rumah," jelas si sulung satu lengan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menopang kepala, digunakan untuk mencubit lembut cuping hidung si bungsu, "Bukan salahku jika aku harus menjemputmu paksa."

Tetsuya beringsut menjauh, kesal jelas memenuhi dirinya, namun bisa berbuat apa dia atau bisa menjauh seperti apa jika pinggang rampingnya masih tertahan. Sadar akan sikap si bungsu yang kesal dan tidak terima dengan penjelasan darinya, membuat Seijuurou mengangkat kedua lengannya dan merangkum pipi si bungsu, mengarahkan azure pada heterochome miliknya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini, huh? Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa kami? Menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Sampai kapan kau akan membuat kami hancur? Membuat keluargamu hancur? Dan sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan menangis sendirian?"

Azure itu membola sempurna, bulir bening yang semalam dia curahkan dalam diam kini mulai kembali menggenang dalam manik matanya, kalimat si sulung sukses menghujam hatinya, meruntuhkan pertahanannya, mengoyak batinnya. Tak pernah ada niat dalam hatinya untuk menghancurkan keluarganya, yang dia inginkan hanya kata maaf dari lima kakaknya, yang dia harapakan hanya kata sesal dari kelimanya, bukan berita tentang kakaknya yang hancur karena dirinya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan kami hidup Tetsuya, jika kau ingin kami cepat mati, silahkan teruskan sikap kekanakanmu itu."

Bulir bening itu mengalir turun, membasahi telapak tangan si sulung yang masih merangkum pipinya, lengan pucat Tetsuya mengenggam lengan kakaknya yang masih setia bertengger di pipinya dengan erat.

"Maaf niichan... maafkan aku," gumam si bungsu dalam deru tangisnya yang makin kencang.

Tak tega, dua lengan yang sedari tadi menyangga pipi si bungsu, digunakan Seijuurou untuk membawa tubuh ringkih adiknya dalam dekapan hangatnya, sebelah tangan mengusap surai baby-blue itu dengan sayang, dengan bonus kecupan lembut dari si sulung di keningnya, sebelum suara sumbang merentakkan moment mengharu biru dua saudara itu.

Lengan yang saling menumpuk pada pinggang si bungsu mulai terurai satu persatu, Ryota adalah yang pertama kali menarik lengannya dan turut meraung dalam tangisnya, "Sungguh indah –ssu, aku terharu, aku menangis –ssu," raungnya tidak koheren, sambil mengusap jejak air mata dengan punggung tangan sebelum turut mendekap dua saudara yang saling berpelukan.

Navy-blue yang sebelumnya berbaring di samping Ryota, turut melingkarkan lengan kulit tannya merangkum saudaranya yang lain. "Kau cengeng sekali Ryota," komentarnya ketus pada adik pertamanya.

Pemuda jangkung bersurai lavender yang berada di samping si sulung pun turut melingkarkan lengan dan diimbuhi dengan kaki jenjangnya, merangkum semua saudaranya yang berpelukan menjadi kesatuan, membuat si bungsu tercepit di tengah-tengah.

Hanya Shintarou, satu-satunya remaja yang duduk di atas ranjang di samping Daiki yang melingkarkan lengan kekarnya, sebelah tangannya terjulur mengusap baby-blue yang sedikit menjuat dari tindihan tiga pemuda yang lain, dan satu senyum bangga ditujukan pada si sulung sebelum kedua lenganya turut memeluk gunungan manusia yang tergelut dalam ranjang king size milik Tetsuya, membuat mereka nampak seperti potongan rainbow cake yang dipajang di dalam etalase toko kue.

Rasa hangat yang sudah lama Tetsuya rindukan kini kembali dia rasakan, beringsut dan menbenamkan kepala kecilnya pada dada bidang si sulung sambil sesengukan di sana, Tetsuya mencoba menggali rasa hangat yang sangat dia rindukan, dan satu ucapan terimakasih digumamkan Tetsuya, sebelum kecupan pada puncak kepala diterimanya sebagai balasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Viola~ chapter keempat sudah update...

Waktunya balas review~

**[Ken]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Yosh... chapter baru sudah dipublis, semoga Ken-san berkenan membaca dan semoga juga suka, masih akan banyak hint AkaKuro. HOO~

**[amurei]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Untung saja aku tidak kena flame dari pengemarnya Kagami karena kenistaan yang aku berbuat. XD

Untuk oneshot kali ini, mereka tidak akan terlihat ganas, yang ada mereka yang berasa di neraka. *dibuang*

**[kurokolovers]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Ini sudah uptede oneshot barunya, semoga tidak mengecewakan...

Diusahakan, akan sangat diusahakan untuk selalu bergende family, walaupun akan sering menemukan incest AkaKuro *ketawa nista*

**[Nigou-i]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Hayo minta apa? Kalau minta uang aku tidak punya... aku hanya punya pikiran nista AkaKuro #plak

**[Guest]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Gantung? Mati dunk *dilempar*

Yosh ini sudah diupdate cerita tentang Tetsuya yang ngambek, semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**[Gemini otaku-chan]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Tenang-tenang... Tetsuya cukup senang ko punya lima kakak yang ajaib seperti itu, ya... walaupun Tetsuya juga kadang kesal juga. ^^

**[rea]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Terima kasih karena sudah suka ceritaku, yosh... diusahakan untuk dilanjut lagi. ^^

**[alyazala]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Ah... jangankan Alya-san, aku juga pengen punya kakak-kakak super kece, super perhatian dan sayang. Tapi, kalau protektifnya berlebihan... nggak jadi pengen deh. #plak

**[Mel]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Ini sudah dibuat, tapi belum tahu juga sudah kocak dan mengharukan menurut Mel-san belum. Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**[Megumi]**

Terimakasih sudah review... ^^

Maksudnya fin itu selesai untuk oneshot berjudul Vanila MilkShake, dan lanjutannya ada pada oneshot 4. XD

Huaapa? Menginap? Cuma dipengan saja Kagami sudah mengalami nasib yang begitu menyedihkan, apalagi jika sampai diajak menginap? Oh no... Seirin pasti akan nangis darah karena ace mereka ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. XD

Seperti yang biasanya, selalu ada epilog... silahkan baca bila berkenan. ^^

**Epilog**

Tetsuya membantingkan diri ke arah rajang sesampainya di mansion mewah keluarga Akashi, tak diperdulikannya penat yang menjalar sekujur tubuh, tak dihiraukannya peluh yang masih menempel pada kening dan badannya, dan dapat dipastikan Tetsuya akan kembali terserang demam jika dia tidak segera membasuh diri dengan air hangat setelah seharian beraktifitas di luar ruangan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, yang pemuda manis itu inginkan hanyalah merangkum, menyimpan rapat-rapat memory hari ini di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, mengingat setiap keping peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini untuk dikenangnya sampai nanti.

Setelah sepanjang pagi diisi dengan acara tangis yang mengharu biru, Tetsuya menghabiskan setiap menit hari minggu mereka bersama-sama, berkunjung kesemua tempat yang diinginkan si bungsu, menyantap setiap makanan yang diminta si bungsu, walaupun pada akhirnya Tetsuya kadang masih kesal pada sikap protektif kelimanya yang tanpa rasa bersalah membuang vanila milkshake miliknya dan melemparnya untuk menjadi santap malam tong sampah.

"Sehari hanya boleh satu gelas milkshake, lebih dari itu akan kami buang,"

Itulah hukum final dari si sulung, yang mau tidak mau harus diturutinya. Tapi dengan sikap keras kepala miliknya, Tetsuya akan mengendap-endap untuk kembali membeli minuman favoritnya, walaupun selalu ketahuan oleh si sulung, dan gelas berisi liquit putih itu berakhir mengenaskan teronggok di sudut tempat sampah.

Di samping dari acara mengesalkan itu semua, Tetsuya tetap merasa bahagia, senyum kelima kakaknya sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk membuatnya merasa menjadi adik yang paling beruntung di dunia menurut versinya.

Tapi masih ada satu misteri yang mengganggu pikiran si bungsu, si sulung seolah-olah selalu tahu apapun yang dilakukannya, selalu faham kapanpun dia membutuhkannya, padahal selama seminggu ini tak pernah satu kalipun Seijuurou menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kening Tetsuya mengkerut, diangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping ranjang, azurenya memicing menatap lurus rak buku yang ada disudut ruang.

Saat semalam dia menangis sendirian, tanpa ada orang yang tahu, tiba-tiba keesokan harinya semua kakaknya sudah berkumpul saling menindih dirinya, bahkan si sulung juga bertanya sampai kapan dia akan menangis sendirian.

Terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebuah kebetulan, pasti ada hubungan antara si sulung yang selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya dengan sikapnya yang selalu tahu pergerakannya. Satu sentakan keras Tetsuya lakukan untuk melangkah mendekati rak bukunya, menghamburkan setiap isi raknya kesembarang tempat hingga koleksi bukunya mengunung di dekat kaki.

Dan apa yang dicurigainya terbukti, satu kotak kecil berwarna hitam tersembunyi pada sela-sela buku di rak paling atas, sebuah kamera tersembunyi terpasang di dalam kamarnya, dan Tetsuya cukup tahu siapa dari kelima kakaknya yang suka bertindak demikian.

Ditatapnya kamera kecil dalam genggamannya, dipandangnya penuh dendam lensa kamera di depannya, "Sama sekali tidak lucu Sei-nii," dengusnya kesal sebelum mematikan tombol off dan melempar kamera mungil ke dalam tong sampah.

Jika Tetsuya sedang kesal luar biasa karena merasa privasinya dilanggar, berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan di dalam kamar miliknya, di atas sebuah meja kerja terdapat dua monitor menampilkan beberapa potong gambar dengan background kamar si bungsu, dua lengan saling silang di depan dada, kemudian sambil menyesap cairan teh dari cangkir porselen si sulung terkekeh pelan, "Aku tahu kau cukup pintar untuk menyadari ada kamera di dalam kamarmu Tetsuya," seringainya nampak jelas, "Tapi sayang kau tak cukup cerdik untuk menyadari jika ada lebih dari puluhan kamera yang aku pasang di kamarmu."

**End of Epilog**


	5. We're Perfect

Di salah satu sudut permukiman mewah dekat ibu kota, pada balkon yang menghadap ke arah selatan, seseosok wanita paruh baya sedang menikmati suasana sore sambil sesekali menyesap teh dari cangkir yang bertengger pada salah satu jemari kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus perut yang semakin hari semakin membesar dan membuncit.

Semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan helai rambut biru mudanya, mengundang tangan sang suami —yang duduk di sebelah kirinya— untuk merapikan kembali surai sang istri dan menyelipkan pada sebelah telinganya.

Tak jauh dari kedua pasangan suami istri itu duduk dua orang bocah yang tengah sibuk menekuni kegiatannya masing-masing. Sang putra kedua —Shintarou, delapan tahun, tengah mengelus boneka kodok terbuat dari karet sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah ibunya yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya, dan duduk di sebelah kanan Shintarou adalah si sulung yang sibuk membaca rangkai kata yang dicetak surat kabar lokal sore ini, bukan bacaan yang umum untuk ukuran bocah yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, membuat sang nyonya besar keluarga Akashi mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua putranya.

"Hmm~ ada apa Shinchan? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada wajah Kaa-san?" tanya sang ibu sekenanya, membuat bocah pemilik manik emerald itu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, membuat sikap acuh tak acuh. Sontak saja membuat sang ibu terkekeh geli melihat sikap sang putra.

Puas menggoda putra keeduanya, sasaran selanjutnya adalah mengoda si sulung yang nampak serius memahami setiap kata yang tersusun membuat noktah kecil yang bergerumbul dalam satu kertas.

"Mou~ Seichan, bukankah bacaan tentang ekonomi dan bisnis itu terlalu berat untuk anak seusia Seichan?"

Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya memegangi sisi koran dan membentangkan di depan wajahnya nampak mengerat, walaupun si sulung tidak menampakkan rasa kesalnya, tapi gesture yang ditunjukan sang putra cukup membuat wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan, merasa puas kerena berhasil menggoda putra sulungnya.

"Yukina, jangan terus-terusan menggoda putramu, biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa yang menaik bagi mereka," sang kepala keluarga Akashi menengahi, laki-laki paruh baya dengan surai crimson berkata bijak menasehati istrinya, manik ruby yang berbinar penuh kewibawaan membuatnya sangat mempesona kendati sudah memiliki lima orang putra.

"Aku hanya memberitahu Seichan, bahwa bacaannya terlalu berat untuk anak seusianya," bela Yukina tak mau disalahkan, belah bibir merahnya dimajukan beberapa senti melukiskan raut cemberut di atas pahatan wajahnya yang cantik memikat.

Jika sudah menampakkan wajah seperti ini, siapapun tidak akan berani menentang sang nyonya besar, manik aqua miliknya akan senantiasa menghipnotis siapapun mahluk yang menentangnya dan berakhir dengan bersekutu.

"Jangan hanya memprotesku Kaa-san, eksklopedia kedokteran yang dibaca Shintarou juga tidak sesuai dengan umurnya," balas si sulung sambil melipat rapi koran yang belum selesai dibacanya, terima kasih pada protes sang ibu yang berhasil membuat pemuda kloningan sang ayah ini sukses memangkas habis minat untuk melanjutkan membaca koran sorenya.

"Kalau Shintarou biarkan saja, dia kan memang sangat berminat pada ilmu kedokteran," merasa namanya disebut, Shintarou kembali menatap sang ibu hanya untuk mendapatkan balasan cengiran khas Yukina untuknya.

Sang ayah dan si sulung menghela napas bersamaan, angkat tangan jika harus melawan argumen wanita pemilik salah satu Rumah Sakit terbesar di Tokyo, jika mereka meladeni dan terus berdebat, bisa-bisa akan terjadi pecah air mata, maklum saja Akashi Yukina tengah mengandung sembilan bulan putra keenamnya, emosinya memang sedang jungkir balik tidak konsisten sepanjang hari.

"Tecchan, kalau sudah besar nanti jadilah anak yang manis ya... jangan seperti kakakmu. Yang satu prefeksonis, yang satunya tsundere—" ucap sang ibu sambil mengelus lembut perutnya.

Pucuk emosi sekaligus tersinggung dengan kata-kata sang ibu tergambar jelas pada kedua putranya, walaupun niat Yukina hanya bercanda, namun tetap saja hati kedua bocah itu sedikit tercubit.

"—tapi jadilah adik yang selalu patuh pada kakak-kakakmu ya... kerena Kaa-san yakin semua kakak Tecchan akan sangat sayang pada Tecchan."

Secepat api tersulut, secepat itu pula api padam. Satu senyuman diurai Yukina pada kedua putranya yang duduk manis di sampingnya, berterima kasih lewat senyuman pada kedua putranya yang telah memberikan kehidupan yang sempurna untuk mereka.

Jemari tangan sang suami —Seiichi Akashi— turut mengelus perut buncit sang istri, memberikan segenap do'anya dalam hati.

Suasana penuh haru itu terputus karena derap langkah kaki mungil dan teriakan khas bocah yang mengema seantero mansion mewah milik mereka.

"Daicchi jangan mengecal acyu cchu~"

"Lyota... liat cacing ini lucu~"

"Daichin, Ryochin jangan berlarian, nyam nyam~"

Empat manusia berbeda usia menoleh ke arah sumber keributan, di belakang mereka nampak bocah blonde berusia dua tahun tengah berlari terduyun-duyun ketakutan kerena dikejar bocah berusia empat tahun bersurai navy-blue dan berkulit tan sambil menakut-nakuti adiknya dengan seekor cacing di tangannya. Dan beberapa langkah di belakang kedua saudara yang tengah berseteru itu, ada kakak mereka yang berusia enam tahun bersurai violet tengah memeluk segunung cemilan.

"Ryochan ada apa?" tanya sang ibu lembut, saat putra terkecilnya menghambur ke dalam dekapannya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Daichin biyang kayau cacing itu yucu, tapi Lyota tak cuka cacing," sambil sesengukan dan sesekali mengsap ingus yang mengalir keluar, Ryota mengadu pada ibunya. Sedangkan bocah dengan kulit gelap yang menjadi biyang keladi atas tangis sang adik hanya cengengesan bangga karena mampu membuat sang adik menangis dengan hebohnya.

"Ryota sudah jangan menangis lagi, sebentar lagi kan Ryota akan menjadi seorang kakak, jadi Ryota harus menjadi kakak yang baik dengan tidak gampang menangis," hibur sang ibu, surai blonde diusap penuh kasih sayang, mencoba menenangkan putranya yang masih menangis sesengukan sambil memeluk salah satu kaki ibundanya.

"Daiki juga tidak boleh menganggu Ryota, sebentar lagi Daiki akan mempunyai seorang adik lagi, Daiki juga harus bisa menjadi kakak yang menyanyangi adik-adiknya."

Telak terpukul, bocah berkulit tan yang sebelumnya memainkan cacing untuk mengejar Ryota, segera membuang binatang melata itu, cengiran khas bocah disuguhkan Daiki, mengisyaratkan pada sang ibu bahwa dia juga bisa berubah menjadi seperti yang sang ibu harapkan.

"Jadi Lyota acyan punya acyik? Cyapan?" (Jadi Ryota akan punya adik? Kapan?) dengan jemari mungil yang masih bertengger pada salah satu kaki sang ibu. Ryota menguncangkan kaki Yukina mencari konfirmasi.

"Benar, akhir minggu ini mungkin adik Ryota akan lahir," satu senyum dikulum Yukina, bersamaan dengan satu jemarinya yang tumpang tindih dengan jemari sang suami mengelus sisi luar abdomen, mengelus rumah mahluk mungil yang mungkin kini sedang menghisap jempolnya dengan khitmat.

"Holeeee~ Lyota acyan jadi ceolang kakak," (Hore~ Ryota akan jadi seorang kakak,) suara cadel itu bergaung memecah tawa setiap telinga yang mendengar. Seruan polosnya membuat bibir merah Yukina makin tersenyum merekah.

"Lyota beljanji acyan menjadi kakak yang baik, acyan celalu menemani acyik Lyota cetiap hali," (Ryota akan berjanji menjadi kakak yang baik, akan selalu menemani adik Ryota setiap hari) telunjuk dan jari tengah mungilnya diacungkan ke udara. Simbol janji dan sumpah itu di pamerkan penuh dengan keyakinan dan senyum melebar menampakkan senyum bocah belum tersentuh dosa.

Tak mau kalah, bocah dengan kulit coklat eksotis yang berdiri di dekat sang ibu ikut mendekat dan mengikralkan janji sama seperti adiknya. "Aku juga akan berjanji menjadi kakak yang baik dan selalu menemani adikku bermain sepanjang hari."

Seiichi mendengus lirih melihat lontaran janji Daiki yang kurang improvisasi, kurang kreatif. Sadar benar bahwa putra keempat mereka tidak memiliki otak seencer tinta dalam botol.

"Jadi ada yang mau mengucapkan janji lagi untuk adik kalian yang akan turut bergabung akhir minggu ini?" sang ibu kembali bermain dengan kemampuannya memprovokasi orang, walaupun jarang berhasil terhadap orang lain, setidaknya akan cukup ampuh untuk menjerat kelima putra manisnya.

"Aku akan selalu memberikan adikku makanan yang enak-enak, nyam nyam~" putra ketiga mereka turut sumbang suara, walaupun dengan mulut masih penuh dengan remah kue dan cemilan, Yukina cukup menghargai janji sang monster pemakan segala itu.

Puas dengan tiga janji yang diucap tiga belah bibir mungil, Yukina melirik pada putra pengidap tsundere di sampingnya.

"Ehem~" merasa bahwa manik aqua sang ibu menusuk dirinya dengan tajam, sang penganut oha-asa berdeham sebentar, sekedar untuk mengusir gugup yang mendadak mengusik tenang batinnya, "Aku akan menjaga kesehatan adikku, tentu saja—" berdeham tak lantas dapat meruntuhkan gugupnya, setidaknya ada boneka kodok yang memberikan cukup kekuatan pada Shintarou untuk menuntaskan janjinya, "—dan akan aku pastikan adikku kelak tidak akan meniru tingkah konyol kakaknya," sebelum ada yang menyela, buru-buru bocah hijau lumut itu menambahkan, "Tentu saja yang aku maksud bukan diriku, karena aku tidak pernah bertingkah konyol, nanodayo."

Jadi? Apa menjadi anak dengan benda-benda aneh yang berbeda setiap hari bukan hal yang konyol?

Sebagai hadiah untuk kerja kerasnya, sebuah usapan lembut mendarat pada belah rambut zamrud sang putra, tinggal janji si sulung. Semua mata kini berpindah memandangi si sulung yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali menekuni koran sorenya. Dan dari balik koran yang menutupi manik heterochome dan surai crimsonnya, si sulung mengikralkan janji yang juga akan diukir dalam mindanya.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga adikku, senantiasa menyayanginya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya."

Pendengar tertegun dengan janji yang mengalun tulus itu, senyum manis sang ibu terus melebar dan binar bangga sang ayah terus terpancar pada sosok yang tertutup jalinan kata yang tercetak pada kertas koran.

"Cepatlah lahir Tecchan, kami semua sangat menyanyangimu. Lahirlah dan tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang akan membuat hidup kami menjadi semakin sempurna."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun dengan tatapan penuh sendu malaikat tetap mencacat semua janji yang diucapkan, mengabaikan kekeh iblis dari neraka yang sedang menertawakan kenaifan mahluk bernama manusia. Dan Tuhan terus menjalankan takdirnya, walaupun malaikat sudah bersimpuh dan memohon agar Tuhan mau bernulis ulang takdir keluarga Akashi agar senantiasa bahagia seperti sekrang. Namun sayang, takdir Tuhan tidak terbantahkan bahkan oleh penganut setia seperti malaikat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Protektif Overdosis***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Tetsuya x GoM!Posesif**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC yang berlebihan, Hurt/Comfort, AU parah**

**DLDR, R&amp;R please...**

**Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-Shot 5 : We're Perfect **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tekanan darahnya semakin turun,"

Bukankah takdir adalah sesuatu yang harus dijalani oleh manusia?

"Tidak bisa,.. Tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya,"

Bukankah bumi selalu berputar dengan dimanis untuk keseimbangan dunia?

"Berapa presentase kehidupannya,"

Dan bukanlah Tuhan selalu berlaku adil pada semuanya?

"Kemungkinan keduanya selamat hanya tiga persen,"

Ada siang ada malam, ada terang ada gelap.

"Kemungkinan hidup sang anak hanya 50 persen, dan sang ibu 30 persen, sisanya kita akan kehilangan keduanya,"

Ada senang ada sedih, ada obat ada luka.

"Tapi jika kita menyelamatkan anaknya, belum tentu sang anak bisa bertahan tanpa ibunya,"

Dan ada yang lahir juga ada yang mati.

Dalam keadaan nyawa yang hampir terkikis habis, dan dalam sakit yang perlahan meretas jiwa, keteguhan seorang ibu untuk ingin terus mempertahankan jiwa suci yang turut tumbuh bersama bulir napasnya dengan balasan dirinya akan hancur menjadi serpihan debu tidak berharga, yang lebih utama adalah menjaga detak jantung mungil putranya tetap berdetak selaras serta tumbuh, dan dengan kekuatan terakhir itulah seorang ibu akan rela mengemis pada sang pencabut nyawa agar sisa hidupnya dapat diberikan pada sang putra tercinta, karena sang putra telah dinanti lima orang kakak yang akan selalu menyayanginya dibalik beton kokoh Rumah Sakit ini.

**( - _ - )**

Keadaan yang berbeda terlihat pada kamar dengan nomor 313 di lantai tiga salah satu Rumah Sakit di kota Tokyo, di luar sana angin sedang bertiup ringan menerbangkan beberapa helai daun ginko kuning yang berguguran, membuatnya menari anggun sebelum terhempas ke bumi atau hanyut patuh pada aliran sungai dan membawanya ke muara.

Jika di luar sana banyak anak berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun bersenandung riang sambil bermain di atas tumpukan sampah daun, atau terlihat beberapa ibu nampak meneriaki anaknya agar berhenti bermain saat senja turun. Sayang tidak dapat dirasakan bagi penghuni kamar nomor 313, pemandangan sangat kontras dan bertolak belakang terjadi mengiris hati, menyobek segumpal emosi menjadi buliran tangis penuh haru biru, memaksa bibir terus terkatup walau nyatanya serasa ingin menangis meraung-raung.

Bocah setinggi 328 kaki itu hanya mematung di depan pintu, kakinya terasa terpaku di atas semen lantai tempatnya berpijak, surai crimsonnya jatuh menutupi sorot heterocrome yang menyapu seantero ruang.

Ruangan dengan ciri bau khas anomia ini bagaikan memilik dua dunia yang berbeda, dua alam yang tak bersinggungan, dua fakta yang menyeret putra pertama keluarga Akashi jatuh dalam lubang hitam kelam dengan judul benci yang akan terus berkembang dan tumbuh menjadi dendam.

Di sisi kanan ruangan bernuansa putih itu terbaring tubuh semampai, dengan surai biru secerah langit sepunggung menjadi mahkotanya, kelopak mata sang wanita paruh baya itu mengatup erat menyembunyikan manik aqua miliknya, mengunci rapat-rapat pesona jernih dan murninya. Kulit pucatnya semakin terlihat pucat karena mogoknya sel-sel dan aliran darah untuk bekerja, dan dalam balutan gaun warna biru yang membalut tubuhnya, nampak bibir yang dipoles lipstik merah itu tengah mengulum senyum tipis, membuatnya nampak semakin cantik dalam buaian mimpi tidur panjangnya.

Derai tangis bisu dan isak tertahan menjadi satu paket pemandangan di sana, tak ada yang cukup berani untuk meraung sekeras-kerasnya karena ingin menghormati pengunjung yang lain, selain itu para pelayat nampak segan menangis di depan sesosok ibu yang merasa bangga karena berhasil berjuang untuk menyelamatkan satu detak nadi mungil yang terus bernapas bersamanya selama lebih dari sembilan bulan.

Berbeda dengan pemandangan yang syarat akan kesedihan, pada sisi yang berbeda —sebelah kiri, sebuah nyawa baru nampak bernapas teratur, salah satu jempol tangannya dihisap pelan, walaupun sudah keluar dari rongga hangat sang ibu, nampaknya satu hobi kecil itu akan terus dia lakukan hingga bosan. Tangan dan kaki mungilnya bergerak pelan, seolah ingin sekali segera melangkah menginjak bumi dan menggengam rembulan dengan segera. Di kanan kiri tempat tidurnya tengah menjulang dua kakak termudanya, kakak paling muda yang hanya berjarak dua tahun darinya tengah sibuk mengusap surai baby-bluenya dengan lembut, sedang sang kakak yang satu lagi mengelus lembut kulit pucat adik barunya seraya terkekeh pelan saat adik bungsunya mengeliat tidak nyaman.

Dan pemandangan yang kontras itu telah menumbuhkan benih benci pada si sulung yang belum dapat menerima atas apa yang menimpa ibunya, menimpa wanita yang selama sepuluh tahun ini merawat dan mendidiknya, merengut kasih sayang hangat yang selama ini selalu menyelimutinya dalam rasa aman dan nyaman. Dirasa tak cukup adil menurutnya jika napas ibunya yang berharga digantikan dengan napas bayi yang nampak ringkih, rapuh, lemah dan tidak berdaya itu.

"Tidak adil,"

**( - _ - )**

Kehidupan keluarga Akashi tidak terlalu baik setelah tubuh Yukina Akashi dikebumikan, bukan perkara yang mudah sebagai seorang ayah sekaligus kepala kelurga bagi Seiichi untuk membesarkan keenam anaknya dan mengurus pekerjaan di perusahaan milik keluarganya dan pekerjaan istrinya sebagai kepala Rumah Sakit.

Beruntung pekerjaan istrinya dapat dipercayakan pada salah satu kerabat dekatnya, sehingga fokusnya kini hanya untuk mengurus pekerjaannya sendiri dan membesarkan keenam putranya dengan segenap kasih sayangnya sebagai orang tua tunggal.

Awalnya terlihat mudah untuk membagi kasih sayang pada putra-putranya, setidaknya dua putra tertuanya sudah cukup mengerti posisi mereka untuk sesekali membantu sang ayah merawat adik-adiknya, namun satu fakta yang sangat mengejutkan ditemukan Seiichi, walaupun putra termudanya tidak seperti bayi kebanyakan yang selalu menangis sepanjang hari, bayi berusia satu bulan itu lebih kalem dari pada bayi kebanyakan, bahkan terlalu diam saat sang ayah menemukan segaris luka baru hasil lukis sayatan benda tajam nampak menghiasi lengan sang putra, membuat kepala keluarga Akashi geram dan melarang setiap pelayan yang bekerja dalam mansion miliknya untuk menyentuh sang putra bungsu, dan hanya perawat yang sangat dipercaya yang boleh merawat Tetsuya, karena Seiichi yakin luka yang dialami putranya adalah hasil dari keteledoran pegawainya.

Berharap dengan memberikan batasan pada pelayannya membuat sang bungsu terbebas dari petaka, namun sayangnya harapan itu hanya isapan jempol belaka, karena nyatanya sehari setelah peraturan itu diberlakukan, gores luka benda tajam itu kembali ada melintang menghiasi paha pucat bayi merah itu, dan lagi tak ada tangis pecah sebagai pertanda waktu saat peristiwa itu terjadi serta pelaku yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Hari terus berjalan menjadi minggu dan merangkak menjadi bulan, enam bulan sudah bayi mungil Tetsuya menghirup wangi udara dunia, dengan ancaman kasat mata masih terus mengintainya tanpa cela, setiap bulan berganti perawat tidak membuat Seiichi dapat menangkap pelaku yang membahayakan putra bungsunya, memasang kamera pengawas, tetap saja benda mungil itu luput menyorot bagaimana kejamnya sang pelaku yang terus menyiksa putranya.

Karena Seiichi terlalu sibuk menaruh curiga pada para pelayan yang bekerja di kediamannya dan juga mengawasi ketat para perawat Tetsuya, sampai sang ayah tidak cukup punya waktu untuk menaruh kecurigaan pada keluarganya sendiri, sehingga jalan takdir membuka mata sang ayah, bagaimana sikap kasar si sulung pada adik bungsunya yang bahkan masih belum bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, bagaimana tabiat si sulung yang dengan ringan menarikan ujung gunting di atas kanvas hidup —kulit pucat sang adik, dan bagaimana dengan sadarnya kedua lengan Seijuurou dengan sengaja mendorong jatuh kereta bayi sang adik dari atas tangga spiral kediamannya saat pengawasnya lengah, beruntung saat itu sang ayah ada di ujung tangga untuk menyelamatkan nyawa bayi yang bahkan belum bisa membedakan mana malam dan mana siang itu, sehingga hal buruk yang ditakutkan sang ayah tidak sampai terjadi.

Berlatar karena ketidak relaan dan kemarahan sang putra pada Tuhan yang dengan tega mengikis habis usia sang ibu, rasa itu tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi benci pada eksisitensi mungil yang ditukar dengan pengorbanan nyawa ibunya. Berdasar pada rasa sedih yang tidak mampu diungkapkannya ketika pengangan hidupnya direbut paksa, membuatnya gelap mata dan menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada mahluk tidak berdosa titisan sang ibu.

**( - _ - )**

Keputusan terberat yang dilakukan Seiichi sepanjang hidupnya adalah keputusan yang akan diambilnya saat ini, mencoba menjaga keadaan keluarganya supaya tak lantas seperti medan perang gerilya.

Memisahkan kayu dari api, agar sang api tidak membinasakan kayu. Memisahkan Tetsuya dari Seijuurou, sampai sang kakak sadar bahwa garis akhir hidup manusia merupakan takdir Tuhan dan bukan semata-mata hanya kesalahan orang lain saja, dan mengirim si sulung menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri adalah jalan yang ditempuh Seiichi untuk mencoba mempertahankan keutuhan keluarganya, dan juga melindungi nyawa sang istri yang dititipkannya pada Tetsuya,

Berkedok patuh pada perintah sang ayah, nyatanya Seijuurou memainkan permaian kecil yang licik, kedudukannya sebagai seorang sulung dari lima adiknya, membuat bocah pemilik heterochome itu dengan mudah menghasut dua adik terbesarnya untuk turut penempuh pendidikan di luar negeri bersamanya, dengan alasan klise yang diberikannya pada sang ayah yaitu ingin menempuh pendidikan yang lebih baik dan menghapus luka karena kehilangan sang ibu, dan dengan berat hati Seiichi pun mengabulkan permintaan ketiga putranya. Walaupun nyatanya niat si sulung untuk mengajak dua adiknya bersekolah di luar negeri adalah untuk menghimpun kekuatan demi menyingkirkan si bungsu yang dianggap Seijuurou sebagai lintah penghisap nyawa sang ibu.

Hati orang tua mana yang tak akan hancur berkeping-keping saat menatap tiga punggung yang selama ini selalu didekapnya setiap malam sebelum tidur kini melangkah menjauhi dirinya, tak ada tangis mengiringi perpisahan kecil di salah satu bandara internasional itu, lalu lalang setiap orang yang tergesa-gesa membuat tiga sosok adik kakak itu lebih cepat berlalu dalam lautan manusia, meninggalkan sang ayah yang mencoba menata kembali puing hatinya yang berserakan selepas kedua putranya melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan, sedangkan si sulung nampak acuh dengan kehadiran sang ayah di sana. Nampaknya benci dalam relung hati Seijuurou kini menjalar mengontaminasi pada eksisitensi yang lain, yang tak lain sekarang ini dia mulai membenci sang ayah. Dan sebagai seorang ayah, Seiichi hanya mampu mengulum senyum getir seraya berdoa dalam hati agar hati si sulung kembali di limpahi dengan rasa sayang.

**( - _ - )**

Menjalani sisa hari dengan didampingi tiga putra yang tersisa, Seiichi berjanji akan merawat ketiganya dengan limpahan kasih sayang yang adil. Tiga putra mereka yang kurang sentuhan dari sang ibu, membuat pria paruh baya itu berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tidak membuang waktu dan selalu menemani ketiga belah hatinya yang tersisa.

Malam merangkak berganti pagi, hari berlalu meniti dunia menjadi bulan dan perlahan merambat menjadi tahun, tubuh bayi mungil yang terselip nyawa sang ibu kini tumbuh menjadi bocah yang menawan, ringkih tubuhnya kini mulai bisa berdiri lurus dengan dua kaki mungilnya, senyum polosnya merekah dan akan langsung menoleh saat namanya dipanggil, suara cadelnya bergaung memberikan hiburan tersendiri bagi yang mendengarkan, dan bekas luka pemberian sang kakak sekarang sudah mulai memudar, walaupun si kecil Tetsuya tidak menyadari luka yang menghiasi tubuh mungilnya namun bagi saksi yang melihat bagaimana luka itu ditorehkan tentu merasakan sakit yang masih bersemanyam dari hati.

Lima tahun berjalan sejak tiga kakak Tetsuya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kediaman mewah mereka, lima tahun berlalu dengan Tetsuya yang hanya ditemani oleh dua kakak termudanya dan hanya bertemu dengan kakak ketiga dan keduanya hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun saat kedua kakaknya libur sekolah, dan belum pernah satu kalipun azure si bungsu bertatap muka langsung dengan heterocrome si sulung.

Sifat keras kepala yang dianut si sulung membuatnya betah berada di negeri perantauan, melupakan keluarga yang sangat merindukannya, mencoba mengubur kenangan sang ibu dan ayah yang selama ini menyayanginya, mencoba menciptakan sendiri dunia yang ideal menurut versinya, hingga satu malam sang ibu berbisik dalam mimpinya, memutar kembali kenangan terakhir seminggu sebelum kepergiannya, mengingatkan si sulung tentang janji-janjinya, mengugah nurani putra pertamanya, mencubit kecil hatinya agar kembali menjadi sosok kakak yang pernah dijanjikannya.

Dan dalam gelap malam kamar apartemennya, pada hari ke 1810 sejak kakinya melangkah meninggalkan sang ayah, bulir jernih Seijuurou mengalir membentuk aliran sungai kecil di kedua sisi pipinya, terbangun di tengah malam karena bisikan sang ibu tercinta dalam sejuta mimpinya membuat pemuda yang kini menginjak usia lima belas tahun meruntuhkan dendam yang mencongkol di hatinya, memangkas habis rasa benci yang terus bersemanyam dalam dirinya, mengusir jauh para iblis yang selama ini berbisik untuk menyakiti eksistensi yang seharusnya selalu dilindunginya, disayanginya dengan sepenuh hati dan membahagiakannya, serta membuat nyawa yang dititipkan sang ibu pada si bungsu tidak terkorbankan dengan percuma.

"Tou-san, besok aku akan pulang,"

Bermil-mil jauhnya jarak tempatnya menuntut ilmu dari kediamannya, mengabaikan berbedaan waktu yang terjadi pada dua negara, melupakan letak dua negara yang berbeda benua, tidak mengurungkan niat si sulung untuk menyambungkan telepon pada sang ayah diujung sana, satu keputusan sudah diambilnya, sekeping penyesalan sudah disadarinya, dan sebuah janji baru sudah diikralkan dalam hati, bahwa untuk kali ini dia akan benar-benar menjaga, menyayangi serta melindungi semua adiknya dan terlebih akan menebus dosanya pada si bungsu yang terus terhujam kebencian dari dirinya tanpa pernah merasakan sentuhan kasih sayangnya.

**( - _ - )**

Kabar kepulangan si sulung sejak mogok untuk bertandang ke kediamannya sendiri selama lima tahun disambut rasa haru oleh Seiichi, bagaikan menemukan kembali oase setelah bermil-mil jauhnya dia melangkah menantang badai pasir, akankan ini pertanda bahwa keluarga kecilnya akan terus hidup bersama dan berdampingan dalam guyuran kebahagiaan? Tidak ingin hanya berandai-andai, Seiichi sudah berjanji akan mewujudkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya secepat yang dia mampu, dan hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah dengan menjemput secara pribadi sang putra pertama keluarga Akashi di bandara, mengabarkan pada sang putra bahwa ayahnya sangat merindukannya, menunjukkan pada pemuda bersurai crimson itu, bagaimana dia adalah salah satu bagian hidup sang ayah yang sangat berharga.

Pakaian terbaik ingin dikenakan Tetsuya secara mandiri hari ini, menolak para pelayan yang senantiasa setia membantu apabila sang tuan muda manis mereka membutuhkan bantuan, membolak balik isi lemari pakaian yang tiga kali tinggi badannya, mengubrak abrik tumpukan baju untuk mencari pakaian yang layak dikenakan sebagai kesan pertama bertemu dengan kakak sulungnya untuk pertama kali.

Selama ini Tetsuya kecil hanya mengenal si sulung dari satu lembar foto yang dibawa sang ayah sebelum mengecup keningnya sebelum tidur, dari satu lembar gambar itu Tetsuya setiap hari menghafal nama-nama kakaknya, terutama nama si sulung yang belum pernah dia temui sepanjang ingatannya, sedangkan untuk kakak kedua dan ketiganya, si bungsu beberapa kali pernah bertemu saat dua kakaknya rehat dari padatnya kegiatan sekolah.

"Tetsuya kau sudah siap?" baritone lembut sang ayah memanggil dari arah pintu, alis Seiichi sedikit mengkerut melihat kamar si bungsu yang biasanya rapi kini penuh dengan serakan garmen di sepanjang mata memandang.

"Tou-chan, Tetcuya bingung halus mengenakan baju yang mana," ucap si bungsu dalam balutan kalut dan gugup, jemari kakinya digerakkan gelisah, kepala bersurai baby-blue itu tertunduk dalam.

"Kenakan saja baju kesukaan Tetsuya, Tou-san yakin Tetsuya akan terlihat tampan seperti biasa," satu usapan diberikan sang ayah untuk penenang.

"Tapi, Tetcuya halus tellihat baik supaya Sei-nii cuka pada Tetcuya dan tidak membenci Tetcuya lagi."

Sang ayah hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, sekali lagi satu usapan diberikan untuk menenangkan putra di depannya.

"Kenakan baju yang nyaman saja Tetsuya, Tou-san yakin—" jemari sang ayah mengacak lembut surai baby-blue sang putra sebelum melanjutkan petuahnya, "—kakakmu akan menyukaimu,"

"Un," satu senyum polos terkembang manis, seratus persen Tetsuya yakin sudah siap bertemu dengan kakak sulungnya untuk pertama kali.

**( - _ - )**

Lexus hitam itu berjalan mulus membelah jalanan ibu kota, tiga puluh menit lagi sang putra tercinta akan datang dengan penerbangan paling pagi, sang ayah melirik ke arah si bungsu yang duduk di sampingnya, sengaja hari ini Seiichi tidak membawa serta keempat kakak Tetsuya, sang ayah ingin moment penjemputan Seijuurou menjadi sakral hanya ada mereka bertiga.

Bibir mungil Tetsuya berulang kali berlatih memperkenalkan diri, tidak ingin membuat sedikitpun kesalahan dalam mengucapkan nama atau memanggil nama sang kakak. Tubuh mungil yang terbalut garmen kaos putih polos dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua nampak serasi dengan celana hitam sepaha yang membungkus kaki mungilnya, sebuah boneka kelinci —hadiah dari sang ayah saat usianya tiga tahun, dipeluk erat untuk meredakan gugupnya karena tinggal beberapa mil lagi mobil yang membawanya akan sampai bandara.

**( - _ - )**

Gelak tawa iblis di pintu neraka mengelegar, ongkang-ongkang kaki seraya menyaksikan kenyataan perih yang akan dipungut keluarga Akashi sebagai takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya, sedangkan malaikat di tepi niwana sedang berusaha mengulurkan tangan untuk menghalau segala takdir buruk yang sudah tertuliskan, namun sayang tangan-tangan penuh kasih itu tidak mampu membatalkan ataupun sekedar mengulur waktu sebelum keluarga kecil itu kembali tersayat luka batin seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

**( - _ - )**

Takdir nampaknya masih ingin menguji keluarga kecil itu, moment mengharu biru yang sangat ditunggu selama lima tahun hanya akan menjadi isapan jempol belaka, adegan pelepasan rindu sang ayah pada putra tertuanya dan sang kakak pada adik paling kecilnya harus berkubur kembali, euforia yang dirasakan pasangan ayah dan anak tadi pagi tidak terbayar dengan bayangan yang menyenangkan.

Siapa bilang kita akan terhindar dari bahaya di jalanan jika kita berkendara dengan baik, nyatanya kemalangan yang terjadi di jalan raya kadang terjadi karena kelalaian pengendara yang lain. Seiichi bersumpah sudah berkendara dengan baik, mematuhi segala peraturan lalu lintas di sisi jalan, mengenakan sabuk pengaman, dan bagi pengendara yang sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun mengantongi izin mengemudi, Seiichi sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan pengendara yang lain jika ada pengendara gila menantang laju mobilnya dari depan, berniat akan membanting setir ke arah yang berlawanan hanya akan membuat lexus hitam miliknya lebih hancur karena tergilas truck yang lima kali besar mobilnya sendiri.

Berdoa bahwa keajaiban masih bergulir disekitar mereka, perlahan Seiichi menginjak rem berharap dapat meredam benturan keras yang beberapa detik lagi akan dihadapinya, sebagai seorang supir yang membawa nyawa putra terkasihnya, Seiichi cukup yakin tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa dirinya yang berada di depan kemudi, namun sebagai seorang ayah, hati kecilnya tergerak untuk mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi melindungi sosok mungil yang masih merapal nama sang kakak.

BRAAKKK

Benturan tak dapat terelakkan, mini van yang melaju gila-gilaan menghantam keras kaca lexus hitam milik Seiichi, punggung pria paruh baya yang sedang memeluk tubuh mungil putra bungsunya tertubruk bumper mini van yang menembus mobilnya, tubuh ringkih Tetsuya pingsan karena benturan yang terjadi, dan senyum sang ayah terkulum samar, saat tubuh yang dilindunginya masih berdetak perlahan.

"Tou-san menyanyagimu Tetsuya, Tou-san titipkan keping nyawa ini untukmu," satu bisikan dihembuskan dengan sisa tenaga terakhir, sebelum manik ruby pria berusia lebih dari empat puluh tahun itu tertutup rapat bersamaan dengan pekik para pejalan kaki dan para saksi dari tragedi yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

**( - _ - )**

Deja vu mengusik Seijuurou, masih membekas dalam diingatannya pemandangan hari dimana sang ibu ketika tubuhnya terbujur kaku dengan kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, dan sekarang manik heterocrome Seijuurou kembali menyaksikan hal yang hampir sama namun berbeda.

Salah satu sisi ranjang di ruang kamar Rumah Sakit, tengah terbaring sang ayah dengan wajah damainya, surai merah mewarna dengan miliknya nampak disisir rapi ke belakang menyamarkan retak pada kepalanya. Benturan keras dari bumper mini van yang telak langsung menghentikan dedup jantung sang ayah yang tengah berjuang memeluk putra bungsunya dari benturan yang ada.

Dan di sisi yang tak jauh, nampak seorang bocah berusia lima tahun sedang tertidur dalam gelisah, keningnya mengkerut samar kendati wajahnya datar luar biasa, tanpa Seijuurou melihat lebih dekat, dia tahu bahwa sosok yang terbaring tak jauh dari ranjang sang ayah adalah si bungsu yang setelah menghisap nyawa ibunya, dan kini merenggut kehangatan ayahnya.

Api amarah yang semalam padam sempurna, entah kenapa kini kembali bergolak. Sakit itu kembali mengusik hatinya, perih itu kembali menganga. Apa istimewanya bocah yang kadang saat berjalan saja masih suka terantuk dan jatuh itu, sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya rela menyumbang nyawa pada eksisitensi yang kecil dan nampak tidak berharga itu. Dua kali sosok itu lolos dari maut dengan mengadaikan nyawa orang tuanya, dan Seijuurou berjanji, jika memang kematian adalah takdir yang si kecil bawa dari lahir, maka dia sendirilah yang akan membawa takdir itu untuk adiknya.

**( - _ - )**

Seijuurou tidak bisa kembali lari ke luar negeri untuk bersembunyi dari benci yang kini semakin besar, sebagai putra tertua keluarga Akashi sudah sepantasnya semua tanggung jawab sang ayah berpindah tangan ke atas pundaknya. Bukannya tidak siap, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu sadar suatu saat hal seperti ini akan terjadi, maka dari itu semenjak kecil dirinya sudah sering turut melibatkan diri dalam pekerjaan sang ayah, yang membuatnya tidak habis berpikir adalah kenapa pengalian tanggung jawabnya terjadi begitu cepat.

Sore setelah pemakaman tak ada satu orang saudaranya yang datang menyambut kedatangannya, semua sibuk berduka atas kejadian yang menimpa sang ayah. Dan sejujurnya Seijuurou lebih nyaman dengan hal itu, membuatnya bebas mengenang mendiang sang ayah dalam ruang kerjanya.

Pemuda pemilik heterocrome itu tidak sadar berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya dalam ruangan yang berisi buku-buku tebal dan dokumen milik perusahaan ayahnya, hingga saat heterocrome itu melonggok ke arah jendela tinggi di belakangnya, rembulan sudah bertengger indah di atas sana. Seijuurou memutar kursi untuk menikmati pancaran sinar rembulan, membiarkan sebagian tubuhnya bermandikan sinarnya, dan saat kedua manik matanya mencoba untuk terlelap, terdengar decitan pintu dari arah belakang punggungnya.

"Tou-chan~"

Dengan imbuhan sebuah suara cadel khas bocah yang membangkitkan kenangan pada suara merdu ibunya yang sering membacakan dogeng untuknya sebelum tidur. Seijuurou membiarkan saja langkah mungil itu terus mendekat ke arahnya, enggan membuka mata apalagi berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang memasuki ruangan.

"Tou-chan cudah tidul? Kenapa hali ini Tou-chan tidak membacakan dongeng untuk Tetcuya?"

Seijuurou tergelak saat mendengar nama Tetsuya disebut, manik heterocromenya berkilat penuh emosi, beruntung pada pencahayaan minim yang dapat menyamarkan kilat penuh amarah itu.

Tak ada rasa takut, karena Tetsuya yakin bahwa sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi milik ayahnya itu memang ayahnya yang selalu membacakan dongeng dan mengecup keningnya sebelum tidur, walaupun banyak orang mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sudah pergi jauh, lantas tak langsung membuat si kecil itu percaya, dan kini terbukti dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang ayah masih duduk di kursi favoritnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan menyeret boneka kelinci dalam genggaman kecilnya, bocah bernama Tetsuya itu mendekati sosok yang bergeming di depannya, dan tanpa sungkan memeluk satu kaki yang terbalut garmen hitam yang menjuntai di bawah kursi.

"Tou-chan, Tetcuya tidak bica tidul. Cepanjang lolong Tetcuya celalu mendengal olang menangis, katanya Tou-chan cudah pelgi,"

Seijuurou ingin sekali menendang bocah yang sedang bergelayut di kakinya, namun suara yang mengalun itu terlalu mirip dengan suara milik ibunya, surai baby-blue, dan kulit pucat milik bocah itu juga terlalu mirip dengan milik ibunya, membuat hati kecil si sulung menunda niatnya untuk melempar mahluk yang dianggapnya parasit itu keluar jendela, dan membiarkan belah bibir kecil itu terus berceloteh melanjutkan curhatannya.

"Tou-chan jangan pelgi, Tou-chan cudah beljanji tidak akan meninggalkan Tetcuya kan,"

Lelehan hangat dirasakan Seijuurou di kaki yang dipeluk sang bocah, masih tetap diam, Seijuurou tak mau merusak moment sang bocah.

"Tetcuya tidak akan nakal, Tetcuya akan jadi anak yang baik, acal Tou-chan jangan pelgi,"

Seijuurou tersenyum meremehkan mendengar curhat si bungsu dengan derai air mata itu, sekeping hatinya yang sudah terliputi rasa benci sedikit tercubit menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan pelgi meninggalkan Tetcuya ceprti Kaa-chan, jangan pelgi meninggalkan Tetcuya ceperti Ceijuurou-niichan. Tetcuya beljanji tidak akan nakal, Tetcuya beljanji tidak akan nakal, Tetcuya akan beljanji meminta maap caat Sei-nii datang, akan beljanji akan menjadi adik yang menulut pada niichan, Jangan pelgi meninggalkan Tetcuya,"

Celoteh Tetsuya berubah menjadi isak tangis yang kini mulai melemah, memang terlalu larut untuk bocah seusianya jika masih terjaga sedini ini, apalagi pagi tadi dia baru saja mengalami satu kejadian yang pastinya akan berdampak pada perkembangannya di masa depan.

Begitu namanya disebut sosok yang terlelap di bawah kakinya, membuat rasa hangat menyelimuti hati Seijuurou secara kasat mata, benci dan dendam itu seolah lenyap tak bersisa sama seperti malam saat si sulung mendengar bisikan ibunya dalam mimpi, melihat Tetsuya kecil yang sangat kesepian dan sangat takut ditinggalkan membuat hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah.

Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, tidak seharusnya Seijuurou membenci adik kandungnya sendiri, tidak seharusnya dia menyelakai adik yang selalu menantikan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya, tidak seharusnya dia pergi meninggalkan adiknya disaat yang paling dibutuhkannya. Curhatan Tetsuya menjadi tamparan keras untuk Seijuurou saat ini, merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling konyol di muka bumi ini karena sudah meninggalkan adik yang sangat menyayanginya, bahkan saat adiknya belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Lari begitu saja dari jalan takdir bahkan sesaat setelah ia melafalkan janji dan sumpah di depan sang ibu.

**( - _ - )**

Tetsuya mengeliat pelan di atas ranjang miliknya, matanya nampak berat untuk sekedar membuka mata dan menatap hangatnya mentari karena efek menangis semalamam. Semalam setiap orang yang ditanyai tentang keberadaan sang ayah semua menjawab apabila ayahnya sudah pergi, tidak kakak-kakaknya, pelayan di kediamannya, salak saudara yang menginap ataupun penjaga mansionnya, semua menjawab dengan kata yang sama, semua mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi dengan keyakinan bahwa sang ayah belum pergi membawa kaki kecil Tetsuya melangkah menuju ruang kerja milik ayahnya, dan menumpahkan segala kesedihan di depan sosok yang mirip sang ayah.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya,"

Tubuh mungil si bungsu tersentak kaget, baritone itu bukan suara lembut sang ayah atau suara cempreng kakaknya yang biasa membangunkannya di pagi hari. Manik azurenya mengedarkan pandangan senatero kamar miliknya, dan mendapati lima warna surai berbeda tengah bergerumbul di dekat ranjangnya, dan yang paling dekat adalah sesosok pemuda yang sekilas sangat mirip dengan peranggai sang ayah.

"Ceijuulou niichan~" tebak si bungsu takut-takut, namun melihat senyum merekah menghiasi wajah pemuda yang duduk di dekatnya, membuat Tetsuya bernapas lega karena tidak salah mengenali sang kakak.

Buru-buru si bungsu membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang empuknya, mengabaikan lima pasang mata yang kini menatapnya penuh curiga dan tanda tanya.

"Ohayo niichan, pelkenalkan... Akachi Tetcuya, yoloshiku," alis Seijuurou bertaut heran saat tubuh mungil itu membungkuk sopan membuat surai baby-bluenya bergoyang pelan.

Gelak tawa pecah memenuhi kamar bernuansa biru laut, selain tawa si sulung yang pecah, tawa juga didominasi oleh gelak tawa para penonton yang lain. Kaca mata Shintarou retak saking shock melihat kelewat polos tingkah si bungsu, cemilan Atsushi mendadak terasa hambar, Daiki dan Ryota saling bergulingan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Seijuurou kembali memasang wajah penuh wibawanya setelah menertawakan si bungsu. Sedangkan korban yang sedang ditertawai hanya bisa memandang heran dengan manik azurenya yang melebar sempurna, memperlihatkan wajah polos dengan ekspresi sedatar papan.

"Kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu, Tetsuya?"

"Cupaya Ceijuulou-nii cuka pada Tetcuya,"

Hati beku Seijuurou kembali tergelak rasa haru, bocah manis di depannya ini sangat mengharapkan kasih sayang darinya, terbukti dari sikap perkenalan sederhana sebagai tanda ingin dianggap baik oleh belah pihak yang lain.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menyayangimu, selalu menjagamu Tetsuya, jadi jangan khawatir lagi," jemari si sulung terjulur untuk mengacak surai si bungsu lembut.

"Dan tidak akan meninggalkan Tetcuya?"

"Ya... kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," balas kelima kakak Tetsuya bersamaan.

Bukan hanya si sulung, setelah saling berpandangan, kalimat yang menyejukkan bagi Tetsuya itu dilontarkan bersamaan oleh kelima kakaknya, membuat relung hati bocah bersurai baby-blue itu menghangat setelah sebelumnya terasa dingin membeku.

"Karena kau adalah satu-satunya alasan kami hidup Tetsuya," imbuh si sulung, membuat semburat merah samar menjalar di dua sisi pipi gembul si bungsu.

**( - _ - )**

**10 tahun kemudian...**

"Masih belum tidur Tetsuya? Bukankah sekarang malam sudah sangat larut?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya terhenyak dan segera menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya, beberapa meter darinya nampak sang kakak yang berbalut piama merah dan segelas kopi hangat di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak bisa tidur niichan,"

"Biar aku tebak, kau mimpi tentang masa lalu?"

Si bungsu kembali tersentak, dua manik yang sebelumnya yang sedang menatap penuh pandangan rindu pada dua sosok sepasang suami istri yang terbingkai pada satu pigora besar di dekat tangga spiral kediaman mereka, kini beralih untuk menatap sang kakak yang berlahan berjalan mendekatinya dan turut menumpukan pandangan pada gambar kedua orang tuanya yang saling berdiri bersisihan seolah tersenyum ke arah siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Kau rindu mereka?" tanya si sulung setelah beberapa waktu hanya diam menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku anak yang kurang beruntung dari pada anak lain ya niichan? Karena aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san," senyum getir dikulum Tetsuya, perih rasanya saat kembali bermimpi tentang masa-masa balitanya yang kesepian.

"Kau salah Tetsuya, kau adalah anak paling beruntung di dunia ini—" manik azure itu menatap heran si sulung, mencari raut canda yang tergambar dari pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu, namun yang ada hanya raut serius yang menandakan bahwa apa yang kakaknya katakan adalah satu hal yang serius bukan candaan.

"—jika kau tidak percaya, aku bisa tunjukkan padamu, sekarang juga."

**( - _ - )**

Jika sang kakak sudah bertitah, apakah Tetsuya dapat menolak? Tentu tidak.

Apakah jika sang kakak sudah berniat, maka Tetsuya bisa memberontak? Jawabannya pasti tidak.

Seperti sekarang ini, lengan si bungsu sedang di seret sang kakak ke lorong yang menuju ruang piano, tempat yang jarang didatanginya karena ketidak mampuannya memainkan alat musik romantis itu, berniat mengintrupsi tingkah sang kakak namun buru-buru diurungkannya karena sebelah tangan si sulung yang bebas tengah sibuk menelepon dan menitahkan seluruh saudaranya untuk segera berkumpul di ruangan yang akan ditujunya.

Dua daun pintu kembar berwarna putih dengan ukiran artistik itu terbuka, menampakkan ruangan besar nan bersih dengan grand piano putih berdiam di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sekeliling ruangan terdapat kaca-kaca setinggi lebih dari dua meter, jika diibaratkan ruangan ini nampak seperti ruangan kelas tari di studio-studio tari profesional daripada dikenal sebagai salah satu ruang tak terjamah dalam kediaman keluarga Akashi.

Berangsur-angsur sejak kedatangan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, satu persatu saudaranya melangkah memasuki ruangan. Dimulai dengan Shintarou dengan lucky item berupa bantal berbentuk hati, disusul dengan Atsushi dengan kudapan tengah malamnya, kemudian datang hampir bersamaan Daiki dan Ryota yang berjalan gontai sambil sesekali saling dorong karena tidak segaja saling senggol.

"Sudah lengkap semuanya, segera berbaris," pinta si sulung ralat perintah si sulung.

Andaikan saja panggilan tengah malam si sulung itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tetsuya, semuanya akan kompak mengabaikan suara penuh intimidasi saudara tertuanya, dan lebih menerima hukuman pada pagi hari.

Dengan sisa-sisa nyawa yang belum terkumpul sempurna, keempat pemuda yang baru datang segera memposisikan diri di belakang Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang sudah berdiri berdampingan di depan salah satu kaca yang melefleksi bayangan mereka berenam.

"Kau adalah anak paling beruntung di dunia Tetsuya, karena kau memiliki lima orang kakak yang sangat menyayangimu setulus hati—" Seijuurou memulai, empat pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya nampak menunjukkan raut serius untuk mendukung diksi yang si sulung lontarkan.

"Dan jika kau ingin melihat orang tua kita, kau hanya perlu bersama kami selamanya—" bukan hanya Tetsuya yang terhenyak, tapi empat pendengar di belakangnya juga menampakkan ekspresi yang sama seperti si bungsu.

"Karena setiap detil orang tua kita ada bersama kita. Aku memiliki surai crimson dan ketertarikan pada bisnis milik Tou-san," ucap si sulung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sedangkan Shintarou mewarisi kegemaran Kaa-san pada bidang kedokteran, dan sifat tenang milik Tou-san," lanjut Seijuurou menunjuk pemuda berkaca mata yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Dan Atsushi dianugerahi kemampuan Kaa-san dalam mengolah makanan, juga hobi makan milik Tou-san," tunjuk si sulung pada raksasa violet yang sedang sibuk melahap kudapan malamnya tanpa sungkan.

"Sedangkan Daiki mendapat turunan sifat suka jahil milik Kaa-san dan sifat sportifitas juga keberuntungan tinggi badan milik Tou-san," Seijuurou melirik adik ketiganya yang berdiri di samping Atsushi yang sedang tersenyum lebar luar biasa.

Sang model bersurai blonde bergerak hiperaktif, karena merasa bahwa sebentar lagi akan mendengar si sulung memujinya, jarang-jarang kakak tertua keluarga Akashi itu bersikap lembut pada adik-adiknya, —minus Tetsuya, tentunya.

Dan dengan sangat enggan Seijuurou menunjuk si blonde yang kini tersenyum penuh dengan bling-bling kasat mata, "Dan yang terakhir kakakmu Ryota memiliki sifat ceria Kaa-san dan ketampanan milik Tou-san."

"Dan kau Tetsuya—" semua manik mata yang berbeda warna kini beralih untuk menatap si bungsu yang ada di depan mereka, satu lengan Seijuurou merangkul bahu si bungsu yang mendorongnya sedikit ke depan.

"—kau memiliki setiap inci penampilan fisik Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga menitipkan sifat baik hati dan rendah hatinya padamu,"

Tetsuya terhenyak, kepingan kedua orang tuanya tercecer dan terbagi ke dalam diri semua putranya, kedalam dirinya dan kenyataan itu belum pernah dia sadari, dan malam ini lewat kalimat si sulung, Tetsuya sadar bahwa ternyata kedua orang tuanya tidak serta merta meninggalkan mereka sendiri, ada keping kecil sifat dan penampakan fisik yang mereka tanam dalam diri semua putranya.

"Kita sangat beruntung Tetsuya, karena walaupun kita tidak memiliki orang tua yang mendampingi kita seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi kita saling mengisi satu sama lain, mendampingi satu sama lain, melengkapi satu sama lain."

Tetes haru jatuh berlahan memecah keheningan, rongga dada yang sebelumnya berongga karena merasa tidak seberuntung anak yang lainnya kini terasa utuh dan hangat, karena sekarang dia tahu bahwa seorang Akashi Tetsuya adalah anak paling beruntung di dunia, karena—

"Karena kami ada untuk menyempurnakan dirimu, Tetsuya," seolah dapat membaca apa yang tergambar dalam pikiran si bungsu, Seijuurou menjawab bisikan hati si bungsu sambil mengecup pipinya lembut.

**( - _ - )**

Kekeh iblis berhenti diganti dengan senyum hangat sang malaikat yang senantiasa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu. Sang malaikat tersenyum meremehkan saat bertatap mata dengan iblis penjaga neraka, seolah-olah mengolok mahluk pembangkang itu karena tidak berhasil menarik pengikut untuk meramaikan suasana nerakanya. Kerena bukan hanya sang malaikat yang berdoa tanpa lelah untuk kebahagian mereka, tapi dua sosok dengan bersurai baby-blue dan crimson turut berdoa agar keenam saudara itu selalu hidup dengan saling melimpahkan kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Hoa~ akhirnya selesai juga... *lirik jumlah kata* Woah~ 6k+ dan jadi 8k+ setelah ditambah epilog? *lari lompat ke dalam laut*

One shot ini dibuat untuk menjawab tentang bagaimana masa lalu keluarga Akashi dan juga tentang usia para gom yang dalam one shot sebelumnya terasa seperti disamarkan.

Untuk lebih jelasnya usia para chara di sini berbeda dua tahun mulai dari sulung sampai bungsu.

Ini one shot paling panjang yang pernah aku tulis, semoga alurnya tidak membosankan. Jika memang ada keluhan terhadap one shot ini silahkan klik kotak **Review** di bawah sana. Dan silahkan mencurahkan kekesalan dan emosi anda sekalian dalam kotak kecil itu.

Waktunya balas review~

Sebelumnya terima kasih pada semua silent reader, reviewer, dan semua reader yang menfollow dan menfavoritkan fic ini. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya, karena tanpa kalian semua, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa membuat fic sepanjang ini. ^^

**[Megumi]**

Terima kasih sudah review, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Walaupun mereka manusia supeer sempurna, boleh donk sekali-kali bikin mereka merasakan galaunya para ababil *disambil rame-rame*

Seijuurou memang tipe kakak idaman, tapi rada ngeri juga kalau punya kakak tipe yandere kaya gitu. Jadi biarkan saja si Tetsuya yang merasakan keyanderean Seijuurou. *ketawa nista bereng Sei* XDD

**[Nigou-i]**

Terima kasih sudah review, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Ini sudah bikin lagi... hah? Benarkah? Jadi terharu~ terima kasih karena sudah menjadikan fav author abal ini. Terima kasih suntikan semangatnya, aku memang sangat perlu itu. ^^

**[amurei]**

Terima kasih sudah review, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Haha~ memang mereka incest terselubung, terselubung selimut *salah focus* #plak.

Kamera dipasang banyak karena memang Akashi orang kaya, jadi mampu beli kamera banyak, dan tentu saja ada satu kamera di kamar mandi. Kamera itu sudah dipesan khusus oleh author supaya jadi suntikan semangat buat pikin fic baru. Ho~ ho~ ho~

**[alyazala]**

Terima kasih sudah review, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Kan memang si Seijuurou nggak merasa salah, dia mana mau disalahin. Yang ada dia akan selalu cari celah supaya banar. *dilempar gunting Sei*

Terima kasih buat dukungannya~

**[Aka no Rei]**

Terima kasih sudah review, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Hehe~ terima kasih, niatnya mau bikin romance, tapi takutnya malah terjadi pertumpahan darah karena nggak akan ada yang mau ngalah. Jadi untuk mencari keamanan dan keselamatan Tetsuya, jadi genrenya family aja~ XDD

**[yuzuru]**

Terima kasih sudah review, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Maaf KagaKuronya belum bisa dimunculin, Kagami lagi sibuk beberes setelah kamar apartemenya dimasuki sekumpulan ninja. XDDD

Kalau Tetsuya sesak dan butuh napas buatan, aku siap membantu ko... jadi Yuzuru-san tenang saja. *dibantai rame-rame*

**Eh... masih ada yang masih baca sampai sini? Terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai batas akhir halaman. Dan untuk para reader yang setia sampai baris ini. Saya persembahkan Epilog untuk para reader sekalian~**

**Epilog **

Sekian lama hanya ada foto pasangan suami istri keluarga Akashi yang terpasang cantik pada salah satu dinding dekat tangga spiral di ruang utama, Seijuurou berniat untuk membuat satu foto keluarga baru untuk mendampingi bingkai gambar bahagia kedua orang tuanya.

Dan setelah ditetapkan hari bersejarah itu, kini keenam putra keluarga Akashi sudah siap dengan pakaian terbaik mereka, Seijuurou nampak menawan dengan kemeja merah marun yang dipadu dengan jas dan celana berwarna hitam, Shintarou memukau dengan kemeja hijau muda beradu dengan jas dan celana sewarna pakaian milik si sulung.

Atsushi menolak mengenakan jas, dan memilih hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna violet gelap rapi dan dipadu dengan celana bahan berwarna putih. Sama seperti raksasa pemakan segala, Daiki juga enggan mengenakan jas dan memilih mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru tua yang dipadu dengan celana hitam.

Dua orang yang baru membuka pintu nampak sedikit janggung saat empat pasang mata menatap secara bersamaan. Di ambang pintu berdiri Ryota dengan kemeja kuning cerah dan dipadu jas juga celana warna putih nampak tersipu malu, padahal sorot empat manik kakaknya itu tengah mengarah pada mahluk manis di sampingnya. Ryota pundung karena gagal jadi pusat perhatian.

Kaki Tetsuya yang terbungkus garmen berwarna putih nampak berjalan canggung mendekat ke arah lima kakaknya yang nampak ingin menelanjanginya secara konotasi, manik beda warna milik lima kakaknya nampak ingin menguliti satu persatu garmen yang melekat dalam tubuhnya dan membiarkannya berfoto sambil telanjang dada.

Karena tanpa berbusana saja Tetsuya sudah memukau apalagi dengan balutan kemeja biru laut dan jas putih yang kini dikenakannya membuat Tetsuya menjadi primadona hari ini, ya... walaupun setiap hari Tetsuya sudah menjadi pusat dunia semua kakaknya.

**( - _ - )**

Perebutan posisi tentang siapa yang duduk di dekat si bungsu terjadi alot dan membutuhkan waktu sampai satu jam sebelum titah tanpa celah milik Seijuurou mengema seantero ruang piano dalam mansion keluarga Akashi yang hari ini akan dijadikan background foto keluarga mereka.

Dan perintah penuh ancaman kasat mata itu membuat para pelaku perdebatan berhenti bersuara dan mengikuti setiap formasi yang akan disusun si sulung. Yang pasti formasi itu akan sangat menguntungkan Seijuurou.

Benar dugaan yang lain, formasi yang di susun Seijuurou tidak terlalu adil untuk beberapa orang, Tetsuya duduk di tengah diapit oleh Seijuurou di sebelah kiri dan Shintarou di sebelah kanan, sedangkan Ryota berdiri di belakang Tetsuya dengan diapit oleh Atsushi di sebelah kirinya dan Daiki di sebelah kanannya.

Jepretan pertama sukses dengan gaya layaknya foto kartu tanda penduduk dengan posisi duduk yang tegang dan kaku, membuat sang fotografer geram atas tingkah para menyewa jasanya itu.

"Lebih rileks, gaya bebas," seru sang fotografer dari balik tripot kameranya.

Otak nista bergerilya tak terkendali bergulir bagaikan bola salju yang meluncur jatuh dari lereng gunung di dalam lima otak pemuda yang duduk mengelilingi si bungsu. Hanya Tetsuya yang nampaknya sedang perpikir jernih dengan mencoba membayangkan pose yang menurutkan bebas.

"Tiga..."

Sahut sang fotografer memberi aba-aba untuk jepretan kedua. Mendengar seruan yang fotografer, para model semalam itu bergegas untuk merapikan pakaian mereka. Membersihkan debu atau mengusap pelan lipatan halus pada beberapa bagian.

"Dua..."

Teriak sang fotografer lagi, berharap kali ini enam model di depannya dapat memberlihatkan ekspresi bebas yang lebih baik dari pose sebelumnya. Pada masa ini kelima kakak Tetsuya sudah mulai memasang ancang-ancang tentang pose bebas apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Satu..."

Seruan terakhir sang fotografer bersamaan dengan sorot blitz kamera dan jepretan kamera yang menandakan moment di depannya telah berbingkai sempurna. Namun saat melihat hasil jepretan barusan sang fotografer menautkan kedua alisnya, hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala lelah melihat aksi para tuan muda keluarga Akashi yang benar-benar menuruti perintahnya untuk berpose bebas.

**( - _ - )**

Seminggu kemudian foro baru dengan ukuran luar biasa besar mendampingi gambar pasangan suami istri keluarga Akashi, gambar yang menampilkan enam orang tuan muda Akashi dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tetsuya yang berada di tengah menampakkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa saat satu lengan si sulung mengalung leher Tetsuya dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kirinya setelah menarik tubuh mungil itu diseret mendekatinya, sedangkan tangan kanan si bungsu di tarik untuk mendekat ke arah Shintarou, padahal sang pelaku nampak sedang memalingkan wajah dengan satu lengan membenarkan kaca mata yang sama sekali tidak berpindah dari tempatnya bertengger.

Pemandangan rusuh tidak hanya terjadi dari arah depan saja, Ryota yang berniat akan memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang saat hitungan berakhir hanya bisa memeluk udara, karena di saat yang tepat si sulung sudah menyeret adiknya mendekat. Daiki yang sudah tahu niat kotor adiknya berniat untuk menarik jas si bungsu, dan terlalu sial karena sekali lagi niat itu tergagalkan karena si sulung yang bergerak cepat. Atsushi yang memang dari tadi frustasi karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyantap kudapannya selama sesi foto berlangsung, berakhir dengan mengigit ujung rambut si bungsu karena gagal mendapatkan pipi Tetsuya yang menurutnya lebih manis dari coklat maupun manisan.

**End of Epilog**


End file.
